A final kiss and a new beginning
by bella roza913
Summary: Its been 3 years since Rose Hathaway left to hunt down the man she loves, what will happen when she finds him , but has to pick between this crazy monster of a man that she once loved and a friend's life? takes place after SK...
1. Chapter 1

**A final kiss and a new beginning:**

**Chapter 1: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**CPOV:**

As I walked down the street I thought to myself _shit its cold out_. So now I'm mentally kicking myself for leavening my jacket home again.

Suddenly I hear some muffled grunts and screams, and because I'm moroi I heard them. So I automatically knew what I was hearing, a strigoi

attacking his victim. I started running towards a dark alleyway where I had heard the sounds coming from. Great a dark ally I thought to myself

as I ran, _god don't people know by now not to go down them ugh._

As I rounded the corner I ran into what felt like a brick wall but as I took a step back I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. A strigoi about

6'6 or 6'7, wasn't to sure, not like it matter. This strigoi had shoulder length brown hair, and when he turned around I almost passed out. I think

for some reason I knew who it was before he turned around, But to see full on who was standing before me I kind of wished that I hadn't run

down this damn alleyway like some dumb ass. Then he spoke and broke threw my thoughts, "Hello Mr. Ozera" He said his voice so cold and with

no emotion. I was completely frozen in place as I looked up into the crimson red eyes of Dimitri Belikov.

"Oh come on Ozera is that anyway to say hello to somebody?" Dimitri said as he grabbed my arm to pull me closer to him. But just as his hand

touch my arm, I set his hand on fire. _Shit if I'm going to die, I'm not going down without some kind of fight. _He put the fire out and turned back to me

with a murderous glair in his eyes. _SHIT!!_I mentally kicked myself again I shouldn't have pissed him off. I mean this is Dimitri Belikov standing in

front of me what the hell was I thinking? He was really fucking scary when he was a live, shit he was a god! And now he is a strigoi and I didn't

think that Dimitri Belikov could get any scarier but he did! Maybe if I try and run ….

In what felt like a blink of an eye Dimitri was standing behind me with his hands around my neck. He spoke," I'll ask you this once and then I'll

make the decision for you, do you want to be awakened?" _WHAT??!! Was he fucking kidding me??_I tried to turn my head so I could look at him

while I answered his question, but he just tightened his grip on my neck. I choked a little bit on what little air I was able to take in he growled

and said, "Answer the question Ozera." I chocked back another cough and said," Fuck off Belikov I'll never be like you, so just kill me and get it

over with I'm starting to get really bored," Even though I was scared beyond belief I really hoped I'd said all that without my voice sounding that

way. And then he started to laugh," O.k. Ozera if you say so." He started to lower his head to my neck and then stopped and growled. "Take one

more step and I'll kill him." Then with such speed he spun us around and I finally saw who he was talking to.

Rose Hathaway.

Rose just stood there with eyes wide with terror. I silently thought to myself,_ YES!! Rose Hathaway to the fucking rescue!!! __If anybody can beat _

_Dimitri its so going to be rose!! _Just as I was in the middle of thinking I heard a growl come from deep within Rose as she stepped closer to Dimitri

and I. I could feel Dimitri's hand tighten even more around my neck, Rose must have seen this too because she stopped walking towards us.

Speaking with a low tone to her voice Rose said." Dimitri let Christian go now, he isn't the one you really want." They just sat there looking into

each others eyes, like they could see what one another were thinking. After what felt like a life time Dimitri just let me go, then everything started

moving so fast. Rose jumped in front of me, pushing me behind her so she could use her body as a shield to better protect me. Then they started

a deadly dance that only they knew the moves to.

**A/N: hey guys this is my first story … please tell me what you think, I really want to hear what you have say … so please RxR thankx **

**XOXO ROZA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**RPOV:**

Thankfully Dimitri let Christian go and that's when I made my move, jumping up and pushing Christian behind me using my own body as a shield. Then we started to circle each other testing each others defenses. Finally I saw an opening or what I thought was an opening, using my right arm I jabbed at Dimitri's side but he blocked me, and turned and punched me right in my side with the force of a SUV. With the impact I flew into the wall behind me. As I slammed into the wall I heard some if my ribs crack. Standing with my back against the wall grabbing my side I looked up at Dimitri and said," You fucking ass you broke my ribs, fuck!" Dimitri just sat there that evil hollow smile on his face then he spoke," Roza did you really think that I would make this easy for you?" "If you just give up now I promise it won't hurt at all, and we can finally be together for ever." _Giving up sounded so good I'm so tired of fighting Dimitri. Rose get a hold of your self you can't just give up. You have to protect Christian. _With that I turned quickly to see Christian still standing behind me." Christian you have to get out of here I don't know how much longer I can hold him off, go now ran as fast and as hard as u can don't stop and don't look back no matter what you hear, Do you understand me?" He started to turn and go but then turned back to me and said," Rose I'm not leaving without you, I can help you and you know it" With that I saw the flames starting to form in the palms of his hands. I don't know what the hell I was thinking but I turned and run and threw myself in front of Dimitri. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. He whispered into my ear ,"Oh Roza I didn't know that you still cared , but your still weak you should have just let Ozera help you because this time I'm not going to let you go." _Man I'm such a dumb ass, how could I throw myself into this trap. What the hell was I thinking? Well Rose you weren't thinking and that's what Dimitri always tried to get you to do. " damn it rose you need you need to stop jumping in without thinking its going to get you kill one day." Shit well he was right but I bet he didn't know he was the one who would be killing me._ As I was thinking all of this to myself Dimitri slowly moved his hand around my body and up to my neck, I could feel his touch sending shock waves threw my body. _Damn it Rose stop thinking about him like that He is going to kill you!! But wait I know he would need hurt me, I'm still his one weakness and its time to end this. _

I looked over to Christian who was still standing with the flames in the palms of his hands and said," Christian I have to do this on my own, please just go." I've had my eyes closed the whole time so I didn't even open them to see if he left. I felt Dimitri slide one of his hands down my bare arm then he pulled me even closer I wouldn't have thought that I could get any closer but I guess I was wrong. There was a time that I would have giving almost anything to be this close to Dimitri to be wrapped up in his arms this way, well this isn't to bad his touch still sets my body on fire. And I know that I still have to same effect on him as well. I'm not sure how long we just stood there me wrapped in his arms, but then he bent to whisper in my ear," Roza I've missed you so much, Roza I need you so much please just let me awaken you already so we can stop playing these games. He moved his hand so that he was now holding my hand. As I thought to myself _there it is again he needs me like I'm some kind of toy. Rose get a hold of your self he isn't your Dimitri any more he is a monster, you need to save Dimitri's soul._ With that thought I turned and pinned him against the wall behind him and he let me because he thought that I was going to just give up and let him turn me. Who does he think I am? I'm rose Hathaway I don't give up! I wrapped one arm around his neck and looked into the now crimson red eyes of his with all the love I had, I moved my right hand slowly up to cup his face he slowly closed his eyes and I brought my lips up to his. I tried to put as much love and feeling into this one kiss as I possible could. As I started to pull away and I looked up into his eyes and said,"Dimitri I love you with everything that I am. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you that day in the caves but I am strong enough to save you now." And with that I brought my left hand up and pushed my silver stake into the heart of the man that I love.

**Hey I know the chapters are kind of short but I'm not sure how and when to end them. I have so much written and I just don't wanna make them to long…**

**But thanks to every one who is reading this if you have comments or suggestions or advice I would love to hear what you have to say you can comment or PM me thanks so much.**

**XOXO ROZA **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**RPOV:**

I looked down into Dimitri's now deep brown eyes, to see that he was also looking up at me. Now these were the eyes that I could look into

forever, not those horrible crimson ones. Dimitri took my hands in his and said," Roza I will always and forever love you. You are my heart and my

soul, thank-you for saving me." Then I spoke before it was to late," Oh Dimitri I love you, I love you, I love you." I said threw all of my tears. Then

I leaned down and brought my lips to his for our finale kiss. When I pilled away I saw the last hint of life leave his beautiful deep brown eyes. I

slid my hand across his eye to close them and I just sat there memorizing his face. He looked so peaceful just laying here in my arms. I looked at

his face and found a small scar above his right eye brow that I had never seen before. _I wonder how he got that._ I brought my hands up to cup his

face I just left them there while the pain finally set in that my love, my Dimitri was really and truly gone.

I finally did it …..

_It took me three years, but I finally killed him. I killed Dimitri oh god what have I done? I've followed him all over the world I've had so many chances to _

_kill him but in the end I never could bring myself to do it. But now I have, how am I going to live in this now that Dimitri isn't in it? Oh god what am I _

_going to do now? _I just sat there letting all the tears flow freely I didn't care who could see, the love of my life the reason for wanting to live was

gone, Killed by my hand. I looked down at my hands and started to feel like a monster. How could I take such an amazing beautiful loving man

form this world? I hadn't realized how badly I have been sobbing. I felt someone walking up from behind me but I would make no effort to move,

because if they were going to kill me then I would be free. Free to be with the man that I loved so much. I vaguely remember someone's arms

wrapping around me, and it felt nice to be held by someone not as amazing as being Dimitri's arms but still nice. Finally I decided to turn around

and see whose arms I was in; when I looked up I saw the most beautiful blue eyes. Because of all the crying I couldn't really make out the face of

which these eyes belonged to, _but did it really matter? I felt safe in these arms, I felt free to cry and greave for the love that I had just lost. _When I

heard the voice the came from the arms that were holding onto me I almost got up to run away, "Rose I know you want to stay here with him but

we really have to go the sun is going to becoming up soon." I looked up into these brilliant blue eyes and finally saw who was here with me

holding me so tightly, _the who was keeping me together right now because surly I would fall apart if he let me go. _

When I finally found my voice all I could say was," I can't leave him alone, I still need to protect him it's my fault that he is dead." Christian

brought up one of his hands to wipe away some of my tears," Rose this isn't your fault you had to save him." I tried to get up but he just

tightened his hold on me, "How am I supposed to live without him? What am I going to do tomorrow? I can't be without him." "Oh Rose tomorrow

is just another day, your so strong I know you'll get threw this." After he said that I knew he was right, so I picked myself up off the ground and

took out my cell phone dialing I number I knew all to well.

**CPOV:**

I was frozen in place, completely unaware to what I just saw. Then finally I pulled myself together and walked up behind Rose I stood there for a

few moments to see if she would move or even look to see who was behind her. She never moved so I sat down be side her and looked over at

her face, and what I saw there scared the hell out of me. I have never seen rose cry before and when I saw he sitting there crying I felt my heart

break for her. I moved closer to her a pulled her into my arms, wrapping her up and holding her there so she would know that she wasn't alone.

We sat there for a very long time before I realized that the sun was going to be up soon and that means people would be up and walking

around. I couldn't let them find us here next to Dimitri's body. Just then Rose looked up at me like see was just seeing me for the first time, her

eyes went wide and she tilted her head just a little bit and then returned to crying. When I spoke for the first time rose kind of jumped up but

then sat back down. "Rose I know you want to stay here with him but we really have to go the sun is going to becoming up soon." Rose just sat

there looking up at me with knowing eyes. Soon Rose spoke," I can't leave him alone, I still need to protect him it's my fault that he is dead."

_What?? She thinks it's her fault that he is dead..!! Oh god what do I say?_

I brought my hand up to her face and tried to wipe away some of the tears that she has been crying and said," Rose this isn't your fault you had

to save him." She tried to get up but I just tightened my hold on her, I wasn't letting her run away this time. I think she got the hint that I wasn't

letting her leave so she spoke again, "How am I supposed to live without him? What am I going to do tomorrow? I can't be without him."_ Shit _

_what is with all the difficult questions?? Damn I've got to say something or she is going to try and run again. _After taking another moment to think

about what I was going to say I finally said "Oh Rose tomorrow is just another day, your so strong I know you'll get threw this." After what I had

said Rose's face changed and she went to get up so I let her.

She walked about a foot away and took out what looked like to be a cell phone, she spoke very quickly into the phone and in what I think was Russian.

_The conversion in Russian CPOV_:

Здравствуйте, да это Роза.

_Damn I wish I knew what the hell she was saying._

_Смотри я нашел Димитрий, да, я его убил._

_When the hell did Rose learn Russian? hmm I guess that's where she has been for the past three years. _

_Да, нужно, чтобы ты пришел забрать его тело._

Нет! получить сейчас здесь! Я не буду терять Димитрий к солнцу!

_Oh man who ever is on the other end of that phone must being pissing Rose off, this isn't going to bed good._

_До свидания!_

_Shit she is pissed! _

**Hey guys hope your enjoying my story so far. im sorry everything is so small i dont know how to change any thing on this thing i cant seem to get the words any bigger then the are :( but yea RxR please i really wanna hear what your thinking.!!**

**XOXO ROZA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**RPOV:**

I turned to walk away from Christian just incase he knew Russian, but by the look on his face he had no clue what I was saying._ Thank god!_

Алло? Розы? (Hello? Roza?)

Здравствуйте, да это Роза (Hello yes it is Roza)

Что вам нужно? (What do you want?)

_Смотри я нашел Димитрий, да, я его убил. (Look I have found Dimitri, yes I killed him.)_

_Вы все еще хотите, чтобы его тело? (Do you still want his body?)_

_Да, нужно, чтобы ты пришел забрать его тело. (Yes, it is necessary that you come to collect his body.)_

_Я получу там, когда я могу. (I'll get there when I can.)_

_Who the hell does this guy think he is? I won't lose my Dimitri again! _

Нет! получить сейчас здесь! Я не буду терять Димитрий к солнцу! (No! get here now! I'm not going to lose Demetrius the sun!)

Изобразительное я уйду сейчас.( Fine I'll go now.)

_До свидания!( goodbye!)_

_До свидания!( goodbye.)_

When I finally walked back to poor Christian he looked so confused it was kind of cute._Wait what? Kind of cute? Wow I think I really hit my head hard!_ I walked back over to where Dimitri's limp body lay on the cold hard ground, and I kneeled down next to him to say goodbye." Dimitri I will always love and I will still strong for you because I know that is what you would have wanted for me. I promise to make you proud of me, I know you're watching over me and I won't let you down again." With that I got up off the ground and with one last glace back to Dimitri I walked away and back over to where Christian stood looking around. We looked at each other for a few moments before I said;" Hey Christian let me walk you home." He looked down at the ground while we walked out of the ally and then said," Rose you really don't have to walk me home, but I will be walking to back to you're place I don't care what you say so don't bother trying to fight it." After Christian spoke he looked right back at the ground watching his feet as we walked down the road to where I was staying. After a few minutes I finally couldn't take the silence anymore," Look Christian it's really nice of you to walk me back and all but I think I can take care of my self. "Rose I'm not saying that you can't take care of you're self because I know you can, I mean with everything that has just happened do you really wanna be alone?"_ok this is just crazy now… no I don't want to be alone, but I do wanna be with me Christian? Hmm I don't know. And hey! Since when did he give two shits about me?!_ "Why do you even care how I feel?" He took a minute before he said anything then," Rose stop trying to be a bitch, I just wanna help you I saw what happened and I know that it's killing you. I not a total asshole you know I do care about you, you were my friend before you left you know."

I stop dead in my tracks and just looked at Christian. I couldn't stop looking into to his beautiful blue eyes when I thought to myself._ Would it be all that bad to just hang out with him? He is right I guess we were friends and we have been threw a lot together, I know I can trust him._" Fine you can walk me back but if you try anything funny I'm going to kick you're ass." I said with my very best man eater smile. Christian just smiled back and said," Rose I would expect anything else from you." With that we walked about ten blocks to another part of town that wasn't so nice. I was staying at some cheap crappie motel, I mean I still had the money that Adrian had giving me but I didn't want to use it because I knew he was still looking for me. When we walked up to my door Christian just looked around and give me look like you've got to be kidding me. I ignored him and walked up to my door and unlocked it and waved my hand for him so he could enter. Once we were in side I went for the bath room so I could get cleaned up, when I looked in the mirror I saw just how bad I really looked._ God I look like shit, no wonder why people wouldn't even look at me while we were walking. _I thought to myself then I yelled to Christian," Why didn't you tell me I looked like shit? God people must have thought I was crazy or something jeez what kind of friend are you anyways??" "Ha! I'm the kind of friend who lets you walk around looking like that because I didn't wanna hurt you by telling you how bad you really looked, Which by the way Rose you look like crap!" He said all of this with his classic snarky smile. _Truth be told I really did miss him; he always seemed to get me at times when Lissa just never could. But just because I missed him doesn't mean I'm going to let him get away with that last comment__._ With that I lunged at him and tackled him off the chair he was sitting on, we rolled around on the floor before I pinned him to the ground and I just sat on top of him with my man eater smile plastered on my face. I bent down to whisper in his ear," Christian did you really think I would let you get away with that last comment?" Then we both just broke out into uncontrollable laughter with me still on top of him. When we finally stopped he got up off the floor still holding onto me so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he brought us to the bed where I sat on his lap. We sat there for along time just looking into each other eyes._ Oh god he really has amazing eyes I think I could get lost looking into them, they really should put a warning sign on this kid. I wish I knew what he was thinking. And just like that I said," What are you thinking about?" Crap why did I just say that?? Ughh. _

He smiled then an amazing smile and said," I'm thinking about how I'm not letting you stay another night in this place you're coming to stay at my house, so go and pack you're things and lets get going." When I went to say that I so wasn't going to stay with him he just put his hand over my mouth. I could have taken it off but oddly it felt kind of nice there_. Wow I think I'm going crazy or something god if you're there and you're listen HELP ME!! I'm really loosing it over here. Yes this is Rose Hathaway requesting back up over here…… hmm I guess nobodies coming to save me, looks like I'm going to stay at Christian's. _After my little freak out that thankful nobody could hear but me, I got up and went around the room getting my things together. When I was finished he took my bags and we started to walk back to the other end of town…….

**CPOV:**

When we finally got back to Rose's hotel room I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This place was unbelievable, I looked over at Rose with the you-have-got-be-kidding me look. _What the hell I thought Ivashkov gave her money this place is nasty!_While I was lost in thought I didn't even notice that Rose had left the room till she came running in yelling," Why didn't you tell me I looked like shit? God people must have thought I was crazy or something jeez what kind of friend are you anyways??" I simply laughed and said, "Ha! I'm the kind of friend who lets you walk around looking like that because I didn't wanna hurt you by telling you how bad you really looked, Which by the way Rose you look like crap!" I try put up my best snarky smile, then out of nowhere Rose flew across the room and tackled me out of my chair and onto the floor. We rolled around on the floor for a few minutes until she pinned me down, I just gave up because I know ill never bet Rose in a fight. Then she bent down and started to whisper in my ear," Christian did you really think I would let you get away with that last comment?" After she said that both broke out laughing, but when we stopped I pick myself up off the floor still holding onto Rose amazingly she didn't try and fight me she just wrapped her legs around my waist and let me carry her to the bed where she sat on my lap Rose just kept looking up into my eyes and I was looking down into her eyes I couldn't pull myself away or look anywhere else. _Why is this happening to me? She looks so beautiful we she gets lost in thought, I wonder what she is thinking about._ But before I could ask her she spoke," What are you thinking about?"After she said this it looked like she didn't realize she had said it out loud. So I just smiled at her and said ," I'm thinking about how I'm not letting you stay another night in this place you're coming to stay at my house, so go and pack you're things and lets get going."_Hey I know you're saying ohh lair lair but I couldn't tell Rose that I was thinking about how beautiful she looked she might try and punch me._ Rose went to say something I just picked up my right hand that was placed on her thigh and put it over her mouth hoping she wouldn't try and bite me or something, but when she just got up and started walking around the small beat up room getting all her things together which I might add wasn't very much. When she was finished I took the bags from her and we turned and left the room, and started to walk back across town to where I lived…

**A/N:**

**Ok I know you guys hate these but it has to happen…..**

**Ok I hope you like this chapter I'm working really hard on this story so I hope you like, but in order to get the next chapter you're going to have to work for it ! Meaning push the green button!! I want 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter please and thank you: D**

**XOXO ROZA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**RPOV:**

After about twenty minutes of walking and like ten turns, we ended up in front of one of the most beautiful houses I have ever seen in my entire life.

It was a white and baby blue Victorian style home, complete with a wrap around porch and white picket fence and garden. I just stood there with my mouth wide open, this house was truly beautiful. Then Christian spoke," Well are we going to stand out here all day or do you want to go inside and see you're room?" I just looked over at him I couldn't believe this was his house. "This is really you're house? You're not just messing with me so when I walk in there the real people who own it call the cops and I go to jail for breaking and entering?" His response was to fall on the floor and laugh at me. _Hmmph I really wanted to kick him now because I was kidding._ "Really Rose this is my mine house, so unless you want to sleep out here follow me." With that I followed Christian into the house that he said was his. _Man I really hope that this is his house I don't want to go to jail._ When we got inside I thought that I was dreaming, I just looked over to Christian who had a very big smile on his face. "Holy shit Christian how did u afford this place? its amazing!" "Rose, I am a Royal remember? Just because I don't run around throwing my money all over the place like Ivashkov doesn't mean I don't have it." _Hmm he was right._ "Hmm I guess I kind of forget that you were a Royal." "So you live here all alone? I mean this place is freaking huge!" "No I don't live here alone Rose." "Oh… So who else lives here with you Tasha?" He looked at me for a moment and then said," No silly you live here with me, Welcome home Rose!" _WAIT? WHAT? DID HE JUST SAY I COULD LIVE HERE??? _"Oh Christian this really nice of you but I don't wanna get in you're way and I couldn't just move into you're house, its you're home." Christian looked kind of sad for a minute, looked down at the floor then back up to me and said," Rose I would really love it if you would stay here with me, this gets kind of lonely, and beside where else are you going to go?" _hmm he did have a point there where else was I going to stay, and I mean I really do want to stay here it couldn't be so bad I guess._ "Ok fine I'll stay, but if I start to bother you or we start fighting I'm leaving. OK?" "Ok that sounds like a good deal to me, so follow me don't you want to see you're room?" _Hell yea I wanted to see my room!_ So I followed Christian up a rather larger stair case, Which was made out of some kind of red wood just like all the floors in the house were made out of. We walked down a long hallway and he stopped and pointed to a door on his left and said," This is my room." Then pointed to the door across the hall on the right and said, "This one over here is you're room why don't you go in and see if you like it, and if you don't ill give u another one." "Another one how many rooms do you have?" "We have six bedrooms and five bathrooms." _Wait he just said we have as in me and him?? What the hell is going on here? Is this some kind of joke?_ "God Rose just go and look jeez." So with that being said I turned to the door and opened it, and what I saw before me was the most magnificent room I had ever seen. The room had red walls with a white flower type design going on in one of the corners and onto another wall. The furniture was all very modern and white to go with the wall design. All of the linens can carpets were either red or white. This room was so perfect I couldn't believe that it was mine. Then I went to look around and there was a door on the other side of my room so I walked over to it and opened it. It was my very own bath room! _OH MY GOD!! I HAVE MY OWN BATHROOM!! YES! _And it was yet again another perfect room, the walls were a creamy yellow color and it had a glass stand up shower with the tub on the other side. All together it was absolutely perfect, I never even thought I would ever have anything so nice.

**CPOV:**

When Rose opened the door I left her to look around every so often I would hear her yell "Oh my god." It made me truly happy that she looked her new room. Hopefully she would decide to stay here and make this her home as well._ I know I might sound crazy but I really do want Rose to stay. Man what is happening to you? Are you falling for Rose? I think that I am but I know she'll never see me the same way I can never be Dimitri. Yes but you can still try and be there for her, she is going to need someone that she trusts a friend and that someone could be you. Hmm yea that could work I really hope she likes her room._ Right while I was in the middle of planning how I was going to make Rose trust me she came running into my room tackled me into my bed. _Hmm so I guess she likes her room. _I just laughed and said," So I guess you don't like you're room? Well we still have four other ones you can pick from…." She didn't even let me finish before she crashed her lips into mine. For a minute I had no clue what was going on then I realized and started to kiss her back, her lips were so soft on mine. But before we got any further Rose pulled away with a very shocked expression on her face, then she took off into the hallway and ran into her room and closed the door. I just sat on my bed completely unable to move. _What just happened? Rose did Rose just kiss me? Yea she did, but why? Does she feel the same way as me? No she couldn't it's too soon, But why then? Should I go talk to her?_ After sitting and thinking for a little bit I got up and walked over to Rose's room and knocked on the door. No answer ** Knock Knock** still no answer. _Shit what if she left? Should I just go in there and make sure that she is sill here?_ So I knocked once more then I opened the door a little bit and said," Rose are you still here just let me know that you're still here and I'll leave you alone." And still nothing, so I walked into the room her stuff is still here._ Where the hell could she be? _I saw that that her bathroom door was open just a little bit so I walked over to it and pushed it open all the way, and then I noticed that Rose was in the shower. She just looked up at me and said," See something that you like Ozera?" With her very best man eater smile, and me being the complete dumbass that I am I just stood there….

**Hey here is chapter 5 hope you like it!! And Christian thinks that you should push the green button!!! **

**PICTURE OF ROSE'S ROOM AND BATHROOM AS WELL AS CHRISTIAN'S ROOM AND BATHROOM ARE IN MY PROFILE!! GO TAKE A LOOK!**

**XOXO ROZA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**This chapter is dedicated to KoleLovely for the awesome review! Thankx and thankx to everyone who is add me the their faves your all AWESOME!!!! **

**CPOV:**

_What did Rose just ask me? Did she ask me if I saw something I liked?? HELL YEA I SEE SOMETHING I LIKE!! But should I tell her that??_ ," Hello earth to Ozera you still alive other there?" Rose asked me as I still just stood there in her bathroom doorway. "Oh yea I'm sorry I didn't know that you were in the shower I just wanted to make sure you didn't run away on me again." I said rather sheepishly. " Jeez Christian you are just as red as an apple right now, you act like you haven't seen a girl naked before clam down buddy I wont kill you I promise." She said while laughing at me._ Yea but I might just go kill myself right now. God why was I acting like a ten year little boy, she is right this isn't the first time I have seen a girl naked. I mean I've seen Lissa naked A LOT of times, but Lissa isn't anything compared to Rose. _

" Well I'm going to order some food so when you get out come find me and will see what we wanna eat" _yea real smooth Christian, you have rose naked in her shower and you tell her you're going to go order food!! God man what is wrong with you?? _After leaving Rose's rooms I walked across the hall to my room and just laid down on my bed. As I looked up at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened in the past few hours, I still couldn't believe everything that I has seen. I had watched Rose kill Dimitri Belikov, then I had told Rose to move in with and she had said yes; and just before we had kissed and it was the most magnificent and astonishing kiss of my life.

I just lay there thinking I didn't even hear Rose come in and lay down next to me, until she put her head on my chest and wrapped her arms me. I just pulled her closer because I knew that she was still very upset about Dimitri. So she just lay there in my bed holding each other, then she lifted her head and spoke," Christian I just wanted to say thank-you. I know you don't have to be this nice to me but for some reason you are and it really means a lot to me." I went to tell her that I would do anything for her and that I would always be here for her but she just put up her hand as to tell me to be quite. "You look really sleepy why don't you get some rest, and when we wake up we'll go get some food." I just nodded but when she went to get up I pulled her back down and just held her there and she let me but after a few more minutes I let her go and said," Rose I'll always be here for you no matter what." With that she bent down and kissed me softly on the lips and left closing the door behind her and I drifted off into one of the best dreams in a while.

**RPOV:**

I really have no freaking clue what the hell is going on with me right now, like really I've kissed Christian twice in like two hours. Don't get me wrong I don't even think I have a heart left after killing Dimitri but I 'am feeling something I think. And it felt really good to be in Christian's arms I think that's why I let him pull me back down to him when I tried to leave. As I lay in my bed thinking about what my life is going to be like now that I have no reason to live, I didn't even realize that I was crying but I soon fell asleep and into a dream world that I knew all to well.

_**Rose's dream:**_

_I was sitting in a beautiful garden somewhere I have been many times in my sleep, so I knew who had brought me here." Ok Adrian I know you're here somewhere so just come out already." I said but still nothing I walked around for a while looking around this beautiful garden there were flowers of all kinds and colors and so many different trees as well. I just kept walking threw this stunning garden after awhile of walking I started to worry about why I was here and not in my normal dreams, while were usually nightmares about killing Dimitri. So I stopped walking and sat by a little river, and said again Adrian ok come on enough is enough I know your out there just come out already." I had to wait a few more moments then I smelt something, but no there is no way I would still be able to smell him. Then a lager warm hand touched my shoulder and then I heard him speak," Roza please turn around." I immediately jumped up from where I was sitting on the ground and looking into the most beautiful warm brown eyes I have ever seen. "DIMITRI!!!!" I said while running full speed at him, when I reached him I crashed into him knocking us both to the ground. _

"_How are you here? I mean I don't really care but you are here right? I'm not going crazy again." He laughed and said," No Roza I'm really here, and I'm not sure how I'm here I just am." Oh my god! Dimitri is here with me in my dream! Ekk! "I never want to wake up again like never I just want to stay here for ever." He laughed again and said," Roza you'll have to wake up sooner or later." Shit I didn't know I said that out loud. He just looked at me and smile his most amazing smile the one I rarely ever got to see." Its ok Roza I wont bite you I promise, come on lets sit down I want to talk to you." So I followed him to down by the river once more and he sat down pulling me onto his lap and taking both of my hands in his, he started to talk," Roza you were very brave today, and I thank-you for everything that you have giving up to follow me and free me. You are truly and amazing woman you're so strong and that's why I love you so much. I believe that you are the only one that could have actually killed me because a lot have tried and have failed, but not you you're my strong, beautiful Roza. Beautiful isn't even the right word to describe you there are no words that could describe you. Roza I need you to know that I am finally at peace and I have you to thank for that. I know that you're hurting but please don't give up on a happy life because of me, I will always love you and you will always be my Roza but I need you to be happy and live a long life no matter who it is with. Ok? I know I have asked a lot of you In the past but this I need you to do for me I need you to be happy my Roza." I couldn't help but to cry because his words were just so beautiful but how could I have a happy life without him? "Dimitri how am I supposed to have a happy life without you? You are my life, my love, and my soul. I don't know how I'm even going to live without you let alone have a happy life. We are soul mates there is one in this world that I want, I only want you but you are gone now and its all my fault." _

_The tears were starting to bet out of control and I started to shake and I couldn't catch my breath anymore. Dimitri just there and held me till I clamed down then he said," Roza you did the right thing and it isn't your fault , if hadn't done it I would have killed you and Christian. I trained you to protect them and to protect your self and that's what you did. So stop blaming your self for something that had to happen. And as for living without me you just have to, you are strong you're the strongest person I know and I believe that you will be able to live just fine, and you will be happy because that's the last thing that I am asking you to do for me. Don't let me down Roza you never have yet but you have to be happy sometime don't waste your life not living, you can be anything that you want, you can do anything that you want because you are strong and smart and I know that you will be just fine without me." He was really telling me to move on and live without him. Hmmph easy for him to say he doesn't have to do it."Dimitri I wont let you down I promise I love you so much, I will try and be happy and I will make you proud of me that's if that's the least that I can do for you then I will do it. I love you so much Dimitri so, so much. Will I see you again after this?" _

_Dimitri looked down at the ground and then said," No Roza I have to move on after this, but ALWAYS remember that I love you, and even though I'm not there with you ill always be in your heart. And don't forget that you still have a lot of people that care about you, so don't shut them out Roza I know you, you have to let someone be there for you." After that we sat in a comfortable silence, till I turned my head up to face him he saw the look in my eyes and lent his head down to mine and out lips meet and I'm not sure how long we kissed for but it was awhile. Then he pulled away and said," Roza you're starting to wake up now, remember what you promised me, I love my beautiful Roza ill always be in your heart. "And with that the dream started to fade away._

_**End of dream.**_

I woke up Sobbing and shaking, I wanted so badly to be back in the beautiful dream world with the love of my life. But I knew that would never be again and I promised Dimitri that I would try and be happy so that's what I'm going to do. With that I got off my bed and crept into the hallway an into Christian's room.

**CPOV:**

I didn't hear her when she came in but the minute Rose crawled into my bed I was up. I could tell she was trying not to wake me, I rolled over to see her looking at me she looked like she had been crying a lot. I was just so happy that she to me for comfort, I spoke in almost a whisper," Rose what's wrong? Are you ok?" she just shook her head saying no. "Do you want to talk about it?" again she shook her head saying no. So I just wrapped her up in my arms and let her cry till she fell back to sleep with me holding her. There was a couple times that I woke up to make sure she was ok. She just lay there asleep in my arms and I watched her sleep, she was so beautiful when she was awake but in sleep all of the pain, and fear and all the other things she was feeling seem to just melt away. She looked so peaceful and happy; I like to think that I'm the one that is making her happy. I soon fell back to sleep still hold my beautiful Rose.

**Thanks for reading this chapter now go and review!!! Your reviews make me type faster!!! stop by my profile to see the pic of the garden!! and of the house and rooms and of rose and christian!**

**XOXO ROZA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**A/N:** I really love hearing from everyone. You guys are awesome! I more reviews I get the faster I will write and I would really love to hear your hopes for where you the readers want the story to go. Don't forget to stop by my profile and check out the pictures let me know that ya think ;). Well ill shut up now and finish typing chapter 7 for you guys.

**CPOV:**

I woke up first with Rose still in my arms, I lay on my side so I can look at her while she is still sleeping and it had the same affect on me as it did

before I fell asleep earlier. She is absolutely breath taking I hadn't notice she was awake till she spoke," Christian stop looking at me." But how

did she I know I was looking at her, her eyes were still closed. So lied and said," I wasn't looking at Rose jeez get out your self, not every wants

to look at you." She just smiled up at me with her eyes still closed I wish she would open them already, because Rose has the most beautiful

warm brown eyes in the world. As soon as I was done thinking that her eyes popped open still smiling rose flipped me over into my back and

pinned me down and said," If your not going to be nice Mr. Ozera I with have to kick your ass, and I just woke up so I really don't want to but I

will." I couldn't help but laugh she seemed a lot happier today, so I went along with her game saying ," Hathaway I don't think you could fight a

fly let along big strong man like me." And with that she was up and off the bed in a defensive look crouch.

I just lay on my bed because I hadn't seen what Rose had worn into my bed last night, So when she got out of the bed I really didn't wanna

move I just wanted to looked at her. She wore little tiny black short things I think they were called boy shorts or something like that hell I don't

know any guy who would ware the but whatever, also she had on and very tight black tank top on too. And man was she hot with her hair long

down her back. She spoke again," Well come on Mr. Big strong man, I wanna see what you got." _Hmm ill show you what I got ha! But not now well _

_unless you wanna see that. God man pull it together. I'm trying but do you see what she looks like right now, any guy in there right mind would be _

_thinking the same thing. Well you about to get your ass kicked so good luck. _I got out of my bed just wearing my boxers that I had falling asleep,

nothing to special but plan black silk boxers.

There was a look on Rose's face but I couldn't tell what it meant, so I simply said," See something you like Hathaway?" I know I was just doing

the same thing but hey she didn't say anything. She waited a minute then got up and walked over to me and ran her hand over my bare chest

with just the tips of her fingers and this send an electric current threw my whole body, she seemed to notice this because she stop and just

looked deep into my eyes like she was looking for something what I don't know, I just hope the she finds it soon before I melt and fall into the floor.

**RPOV:**

Christian got up from the bed in just plan black silk boxers I just sat there looking at him I couldn't believe how good he really looked. "See

something you like Hathaway?" yea I really did I mean I've seen Christian like this from Lissa's head but damn that is nothing like seeing it in

person. Before I knew it my feet were moving me back across the room and I couldn't make them stop, I stopped about a foot away from but

slowly I got closer to his body. I brought my hand up to his amazing chest it was so perfect, pale and solid I never knew he had such amazing abs

but he did! I ran just the tips of my fingers of his chest, and it felt like electricity was poring into my body, I looked up and I think Christian was

feeling the same thing.

I stopped then and looked into Christian's wonderful blue eyes trying to think if I could really be happy with Christian, I mean we have always had

out moments but could we really be together and be happy? Looking into his eyes I saw something I wasn't sure what it was, was it love or

admiration or both? I wasn't sure but I did like how it made me feel to see the look in his eyes. While still looking into his eyes I brought my hands

up from his chest to around his neck, he knew what I was doing so he just wrapped his arms around my waist and I lay my head on his chest

and we stood there in complete silence.

………. A few days later……..

The last couple of days have been so easy; I really love living with Christian we kind of fell into a pretty easy routine.

**CPOV:**

The past couple of days have been the absolutely perfect, I mean Rose was still waking up in the middle of the night and would always end up in

my bed which I don't mind at all. I tried to talk to her about it but she still wasn't ready yet which I'm fine with because she knows that ill be here

when she is ready too talk. Right now Rose was taking a shower and after the last time I would just sit in my room till she was other wise I might

end up in there with her. Not that I would complain but I don't think me or Rose are ready for anything like that. I just lay on my bed waiting for

Rose to finish when I started thinking._ How did I get so lucky to have Rose come back when she did, if she hadn't come when she did I would have _

_been dead or worst. She really did save my life I should get her something to show how thankful I am but what? _While still thinking I pulled out my

laptop and started looking for something to get Rose.

A few minutes later my door opened and I saw Rose standing there with her bags packed she was leaving me. I threw my laptop off the bed and

jumped up and ran to the door and said," Rose where are you going? I mean I know things aren't perfect but you don't have to leave, just give

me sometime. Please Rose don't leave I really want you to stay." I was about to keep going but she crashed her lips to mine in a very passionate

kiss so I went with it, then she pulled way to speak," Christian I have to go but ill be back soon I promise." "But where are you going and why? I

mean you don't have to tell me but I really want to know why you're leaving me." I said almost in tears, I couldn't help it I really didn't want her to

leave me. " Ok Christian do you remember right after I killed Dimi – him I called someone, well they went to pick up his body and now I have to

leave to go bring him back to Russia to his family so they can bury him. They deserver that much since I couldn't keep him safe I have to do this

for them, he meant the world to his family and this is something I have to do. And I'm sorry if I hurt you but I will be back and I would love to be

able to come back home to you."

What the hell is going on…???She is leaving to go back to Russia, well I am not letting he go threw this alone. And she wants to come back home

to me, at least she knows that this is her home." Rose I'm not letting you go back there alone. I care far too much for you to let you go threw

something so painful alone, I am coming with you." She just nodded and told me to pack a bag that we would only be there about a week. So I

did as I was told and pack my stuff and went down stairs to where Rose was standing by the waiting for me. I pulled her to the back part of the

house where the garage was. Opening the door I took her bag and walked over to my brand new 2010 Maserati. Rose just stood in the door with

her mouth hanging open so I said," ah Rose if you don't want a bird to make a nest in your mouth you might want to close it and get in the car so

we can leave." I couldn't help but laugh because she looked so funny standing there, finally she walked over to the car and got in as I put the

bags in the car.

When we were both in the car I looked over to her and took her hand in mine and said, "Are you sure you're ready for this? We can wait a day or

two." "It doesn't matter if I am ready or not it has to be done, and I'll be fine now because I will have you there with me." With that I pulled out

of the driveway and we made our way to the airport.

**K another chapter down hmm I wonder what will happen while they are in Russia …. Hmm you guys may never know unless you push the green button and review. But yea I have a picture Christian's car in the profile so got check it out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**RPOV: **

I'm going back to Russia the place where I have spent the last three years of my life hunting the man that I love; well now he is dead and I must return him to the place and people that he loved so much. This is really going to be one of the hardest things that I'm going on to have to do, but at least I know that he is finally at peace. Some how Christian is coming with me on this trip I'm not sure how or why but he is. After he what he had said about me leaving him I felt so bad so I just let him come along.

When we finally got to the airport, we parked the car in long term parking and took our bags and went to check in. After we checked in we just sat around not really talking, which I was really thankful for because I really didn't want to talk right now. About an hour later we got on flight and set off to Russia. This flight would be almost 19 hours, so I just sat back and looked out the window trying to prepare myself for what was going to be happening this week.

**CPOV:**

We rode on the plane in silence I knew Rose really didn't want to talk right now, I felt so bad for her and what she had to do this week. I wish there was some way for me to take away some of that pain that she is feeling, but how is the real question? I guess while I was lost in thought on how to make Rose feel better she fell asleep, and yet again as every time she I watch her sleep she looks so peaceful so beautiful. I'm not sure how long I watched Rose sleep before I to fell asleep. I woke up to Rose saying," Christian we are going to land in about a half hour." I just looked over to her and said," Ok, where are we going after we land?" It took her a minute to answer," First we will go to our hotel and drop off out stuff, and then we will drive over to the Belikov's I can help plan the funeral."" If you would like to stay at the hotel it wouldn't bother me, I understand that you're here to make sure that I come home._ Does she really think that is the only reason I'm here with her? God I know Rose isn't this blind! Can't she tell that I'm in love with her!!! Ugh Rose you're making me going crazy right now! _ "Rose I'll come with you anywhere you go. And I'm not here as your babysitter I'm here as your friend." After that we didn't talk much, we sat and waited for the plane to land. Once we were back on the ground I had to try really hard to keep up with Rose because she knew where she was going and I had no clue. I followed Rose up to a counter with she was speaking to someone in Russian again I really think I need to learn Russian now. I think it was about a car because after a moment of talking the lady behind the counter handed Rose a set of keys and we were off walking again well Rose was "walking" I was running. When I finally got outside Rose was already with the car putting our bags into it." Rose why do we need such a big car?" I mean we have a truck. 2009 Yukon, but why? "We need it because some of the roads aren't as good as back home, and if we need to drive at night we will need the protection." She said with a very serious face. I wanted to ask her why we could need protection while driving at night but I didn't wanna make Rose mad. I just got into the passenger seat and kept my mouth shut while we drove to the hotel.

**RPOV:**

The ride to the hotel was very quite between us, and with everything that I'm feeling right now I'm kind of glad that it's quite because I needed to think. There is so much going on in my head right now, and so many feelings that I'm feeling I don't know what is going sometimes. On one hand I am so sad and upset that sometimes I think I wont make it to tomorrow I miss Dimitri so much, and it hurts so much to have to do this but I know he would have wanted to be brought back here. So that's why I'm doing this and now Christian is here with me I'm so happy that he is here, but at the same time I wish he wasn't because I have a feeling that I might just break down with all the pain I am holding in and I really don't want him to see it. He has already done some much for me, and I know that he cares about me on some level and I care about him but could it ever be anymore.

We finally pulled up to the hotel I parked right out front just incase someone was to try anything. When I got out of the car I surveyed the surrounding area just to make sure there wouldn't be any problems," Rose your not my Guardian you can stop looking around like that, I can take care of my self." Hmm I thought if you could take care of your self we wouldn't be here right now. "Whatever Christian I may not be your Guardian but I was still trained as one so sometimes I do it without even really knowing that I'm doing it." After I looked around I took our bags and started to walk away when I felt someone grab my arm," Rose would you give my the damn bags and stop acting all professional, we are friends I do not need you to carry my bags in if anything I am carrying your in. Now give them to me." God why is Christian being so damn annoying? Whatever I gave him the bags and we walked into the lobby of the hotel and i walked up to the desk to check us in. when the lady behind the desk said she only had one room left and it only had one bed. Why god why? I told the woman it was fine and took to room key, then I turned to Christian and said," they only had one room with one bed, you try anything funny and ill kick your ass."

Christian stood there laughing at me like I was joking when I was dead serious. I was about to say something when the elevator doors opened, I went to walk in not looking where I was walking and when I looked up I did not like what I saw.

Abe Mazur……

**CPOV:**

I felt Rose tense beside me but I couldn't figure out why till she spoke," Old man, sidekicks, what are you doing here? Are you still following me?" who the hell is guy, and why is he following Rose? "Dear Rose why would you think that I am following you?" "Well maybe because every time I'm in Russia so are you, and you always seem to have you sidekicks, but this one is new isn't he? Why Hello Pavel still following my daddy dearest?" WHAT THE HELL!! THIS IS ROSE'S FATHER??? That's when I spoke," Rose what the hell is going on?" "It's nothing Christian this old guy is just a pain in my ass that's all." Then the man turned his attention to me and said," Abe Mazur, and who might you be?" oh crap Abe Mazur was Rose's father well that does explain a lot about Rose. I looked at the man and said," I am Christian Ozera." "Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Ozera, but would you mind giving my sometime alone with my daughter?" it was Rose who answered him ," Sorry old man don't have anytime to talk right now I have things to do and people to see, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon enough." With that Rose turned and walked away into the elevator.

We rode up in the elevator without saying a word, when we got to the room Rose unlocked the door and pulled me into the room by my shirt with one hand while closing the door with the other hand. I wasn't sure what was going on Rose looked like she wanted to kiss me but she also looked like she was fighting with her self. So I took things into my own hands I picked her up making her wrap her legs around my waist and I brought her to the bed and I kissed her. We pulled back and I said, "So that was your dad? That really explains a lot about you." She smiled playfully and said," Yea that was my father." After letting me hold her for a few more moments she got up and said," I got to take a shower and get ready to go. Do you still want to come with me?" " Yes Rose I still want to go with you, you don't mind do you?" "No its fine by me." With that Rose walked away to the bathroom to take a shower and I walked over to my bags to find something to wear.

**Ok so chapter 8 sucks I think, I wrote it about 6 times I just couldn't get it out how I wanted it, I'm sorry the next chapter will be much better!!! I promise! And thanks to every1 who reviewed please keep them coming. If I get 30 reviews I will put up my next chapter early!! So push that green button! **

**XOXO ROZA **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**A/N: k guys here is chapter 9!! I hope you all love it I worked super hard on this one. So don't forget to review when your done!! **

**One more thing I want to say a great BIG thank you to the following people.**

**Little Daphamir**

**Kolelovely**

**Minnibrooke01**

**VAcrazy13**

**Sexton 4**

**Thank you guys for the AWESOME reviews!! You are all great!! I love u all! Ok now here you go chapter 9 have fun reading it! **

**RPOV:**

**I walked away from Christian as fast as I could when I got into the bathroom I thought to myself, why the hell do I keep doing this to myself**

** why do I keep kissing Christian. God I wish I had an answer to that question, because I ask myself it after every time I kiss him. I mean **

**not that Christian is a bad kisser because from what I remember of him and Lissa's kisses they were pretty hot, but nothing is better then **

**kissing him in person**_**. HOLY SHIT LISSA!! HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE KISSED LISSA'S BOYFRIEND?? HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT LISSA **_

_**ALL TOGETHER? SHIT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? **_**With that I ran out of the bath a grabbed Christian by the arm and threw him into the **

**wall behind him and just glared at him. Then he spoke," Rose what is going on? Why did you throw me into the wall? And why don't you **

**have any cloths on? I mean not that I'm going to complain about the last part." HOLY SHIT I FORGOT I HAD NO CLOTHS ON. SHITTT!! I **

**looked at him and said, "Hold on one minute don't go anywhere I'm not done with you," I walked back into the bath room and pulled a towel**

** tightly around my body I also put my hair up in a high bun so that way when I kick the crap out of Christian it wouldn't get in my way.**

** Slowly I opened the door and he wasn't where I told him to stay, ok now I'm mad where the hell is that little rat? I walked into the other **

**room and he was just sitting there on the couch with that dumb snarky smile. **

**I just rolled my eyes and walked over to him and pulled him back up by his shirt and said," How dare you, your Lissa's boyfriend and i-i-I **

**was her best friend how could you do that to her?" I went to say more but he just covered my mouth with his hand and said," Rose you **

**really think that Lissa and I are still together? While you were gone did you pay attention to anything going on in out world?" Well he had **

**me there I hadn't really had time to bother with anything from our world besides Dimitri. So I just stayed quite.**

**CPOV:**

**You have got to be kidding me of course she would still think I was with Lissa, damn my life right now." Rose come on lets sit down and I'll **

**tell you what happened." So I walked back over to the couch and sat down with Rose at my side I turned to her and started my long story." **

**After you left a lot of things happened Rose, Lissa missed you so much at first then little by little she started to change. She started to go to**

** parties and hang around the other royals and she became the Queen's pet, we slowly started to fall apart and she started so take a very **

**high interest in Adrian and that's when I gave up. And she didn't seem to care anymore so that's how we ended it, after graduation she **

**moved to court with Adrian and they started dating and now they are to be married next year in the fall sometime. I'm not sure if you know **

**this buy Lissa is the Queen now and Adrian is going to be king when the marry." By the look on her face I would think she had no damn clue **

**of what I just said to her. She looked very hurt and upset and lost, and I just sat here unsure of what to say or do. After a few moments **

**Rose spoke," so lets why Adrian stopped coming into my dreams, because he was with Lissa. He never even told me about them not once I **

**would ask about all of you all the time and all he would say was," they have all moved on Rose, nobody even talks about you anymore but I **

**still love you little Dhampir don't worry about that." " That was the last time he came into my dreams, and he couldn't even tell me that HE **

**WAS DATING MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND!" she yelled the last part I felt so bad for Rose right now but what could I do?**

**I turned to look at Rose and she looked so lost in thought ,so I just put my arm around her for a few moments till she got up and walk back **

**to the bath room and closed the door soon I heard the water running and I got and got myself ready to leave as well. Rose finally finished **

**getting ready I asked her if she was ok and she just looked at me with a sad smile and said," yea I'm fine." And with that we left the room **

**and take the elevator down and when we stepped out guess who was there? Rose's father Abe Mazur… great this guy is kind of scary and **

**now we are going to have to take to him again. Rose walked over to her father and said," Old man what the hell do you want, because I **

**really don't have time for your crap right now." Then Abe spoke," Rose I know what you have done and why you are here but I thinks it's **

**best if you just let his family deal with everything now, you have done way more then you should have had to." Once he was finished Rose **

**lost it and started yelling at him saying," NO I WILL NOT JUST KET HIS FAMILY HANDLE IT FROM HERE BECAUSE I AM HIS FAMILY! HE **

**WAS MINE AND I WAS HIS AND JUST BECAUSE HE IS GONE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP **

**BE FROM BEING HERE AND HELPING THEM ANY WAY THAT I CAN. NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I GET YOU AWAY FROM **

**ME." As she said the last part I could see her walking closer to her father and then his two very big body guards stepped in from of him and **

**Rose was about to walk around one of them the one who's name I didn't know, and he grabbed her by the arm and tried to stop her which **

**was a bad idea on his part because that's when the fight started. **

**Rose really is a god when she fights, Belikov taught her amazing well because she went to fake like she was going to try and punch him but**

** instead she twisted his arm and with a sicken crack she broke his arm. He fell to the floor holding his arm, then Rose turned to the other **

**one and said, "Come on Pavel lets see what ya got." Just then Abe stepped up and said," Rose that wont be necessary we will go now **

**please step aside and let us help him." Rose thought about is and said, "No you want him, you'll have to go threw me." She said with a scary**

** smile on her face. I went to move next to her to say something when Abe turned to me and said," I wouldn't get to close to her right now**

** she might hurt you as well." I just looked at him was he right would Rose hurt me? Am I willing to test that, yes I am. I very slowly walked**

** up to Rose and said," Rose come on let them threw, everything is going to be ok I promise I wont let them get to you again just let them **

**threw Rose." I could see when she looked at me that she was fighting within her self to control herself enough to move. Finally she took a **

**step to the left and aloud them to get threw. Abe looked over to me and said," you really have a way with my daughter I wont forget this **

**Mr. Ozera I own you my thanks, but I will be seeing again sometime soon to talk about you and my Rose I will not allow you to hurt her like **

**the other one." And his face was very serious. Thank god Rose didn't hear what he had said to me because I think that she really would**

** have lost it she might have killed him. After a few more minutes we left and went to the car where Rose and I were both very quite.**

**RPOV:**

**Thank god Christian was there because I would have killed them all, if it wasn't for him it would have ended very differently. I was thankful**

** that Christian didn't ask me anything while I was driving because I really need to just think about what had happened. I had really lost it **

**back there and that hasn't happened I a very long time, I've learned how to deal with the shadow kissed effects long ago when I first left, **

**and just because I'm not around Lissa doesn't mean that I'm not still bound to her because I am. I still get those dark feelings all the time **

**and I have learned to control them or so I thought till today. The whole ride I thought about everything that had happened today and **

**everything that I had learned about Lissa and Adrian hearing Christian say those things really hurt, to hear that they had moved on and **

**were now happy and getting married. I guess it is a good thing at least someone is happy. The drive over to the Belikov's house was kind of **

**a long one from the hotel but I really didn't mind that much, because I really did love this place as much as Dimitri did. With all the time that**

** I have spent here it really had become my home, I truly loved it here and I had made some friends here as well. Being back here was a**

** bitter sweet moment for me because it hurt to know that this was the place that Dimitri loved so much and knowing that he would never **

**see it again almost brought tears to my eyes. But just because he isn't alive anymore doesn't mean he isn't looking after me and I know he **

**is, so from now on I am going to work even harder on that promise I made to him about trying to live a happy life. I here in Russia a place **

**that I truly love with Christian someone who I do really care about and now that I think about it I think that maybe just maybe we could be**

** something more then we are. **

**We finally pulled up to the Belikov house and at first I couldn't even move, the last time that I was here was when I told them that Dimitri **

**had been turned, and now I have to help them bury him. I felt Christian take my hand in his and I smiled at him thankfully, he always knew **

**just what I needed when I was upset." Rose I know this is going to be hard for you but I just wanted you to know that ill be here with you **

**the whole time no matter what I am not going anywhere without you. Ok?" WOW! He is so sweet." Thanks Christian I really needed to hear **

**that. You know you mean a lot to me right? You know I would do anything to keep you safe even from my father. I heard what he said to **

**you back at the hotel and don't worry about him I'll deal with it." He just laughed and said," Rose you don't need to protect me from your **

**father I can deal with him don't worry about that, you have enough to deal with right now." With that we got out of the car and walked up to**

** the front door I stood there for a minute before knocking. Within a minute the door was opened and I was being hugged by Olena Belikov." **

**Oh Roza I have missed you so much, how have you been?" "I've missed you too Olena and I have been fine." "Oh please come in side and **

**make your self at home." So we followed her into the house and sat down. "Olena this is Christian Ozera, Christian this is Olena Belikov **

**Dimitri's mother." "Hello Mr. Ozera, may I get you anything to eat or drink?" "No thank you ma'am I am fine." Wow who would have **

**thought Christian could be polite. "Rose would you like anything?" "No thanks Olena I'm fine, but we do need to talk." How am I going to **

**tell her that her son is dead? "Rose I know why you re here Yeva had a dream she saw what you did and I must say thank you for freeing **

**my son. We all know how much you loved each other and it must have been very hard for you to do." **

**God she has no clue how hard it was to do. "Well Olena I have brought Dimitri back here to be buried because this **

**was his home and this is the place he loved so much." " Oh Roza thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me to have my **

**son back where he belongs." She said threw tears while her arms wrapped around me, I just hugged her back trying to keep myself **

**together. After a little while the others came home from the market and the minute Victoria came threw the door and saw me she ran to me **

**and started to cry and say how sorry she was for everything that she has said to me before I left last time. I told her everything was fine **

**and that there was no need to be sorry, then Yeva pulled her away and said," let her breath Victoria." I was thankful to Yeva for doing that **

**because otherwise she would have never let me go. The whole time Christian just stood there and watched me as thought he was thinking **

**about something. Yeva pulled me over to the living room and told me to sit down then she began to talk to me," Roza you have done great **

**things but saving Dimitri , I always knew you were strong and that you would be a great worrier. Dimitri is so proud of you we all are. You **

**have finally proven to me that you were indeed good enough to be with me grandson, I see why he loved you so much Roza you shine so **

**bright and you will do great things in your life. You must not give up on any path that you choose because you are going to doing great **

**things." When she was done she just got up and walked away.**

**We all sat and talked for a while after that it was starting to get late so we called it a night Christian and I said our goodbyes and we **

**walked over to the car. Once inside the car I turned to Christian and said, "So what do you think of them?" He took a minute to answer but **

**then said," they are wonderful people and I'm glad I got to meet more of your family." When he said that I started to cry I couldn't help it, **

**because I really did look at them as my family. Christian reached over and took my hand and said come on lets get back to the hotel it's **

**been a very long day. With that I started the car and drove us back to the hotel.**

**Well that was chapter 9 I hope you liked it don't forget to review!! PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON PLEASE!! AND THANK U3**

**XOXO ROZA3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**Ok well here is another thankx to the people who reviewed!**

**Alanna-banana1987**

**VAcrazy13**

**Sexton4**

**Little Daphamir **

**Forevertrueblue**

**I hope I don't let anyone down with this chapter.**

**RPOV:**

**The last couple of days have gone by so fast; I really couldn't tell you what happened on any of those days. Everything had been so hard, **

**between planning and making phone calls to the mini break downs that I would get out of no where, thank god for Christian he is my night**

**in shining armor and I truly think that without him here I would have lost it along time ago. I hate to admit it but I really do need him more **

**then he knows, every time I needed him he has been here for me to tell me that everything will be ok. Yea I think it's pretty easy to say I **

**would be lost without Christian. While laying in bed thinking about everything I rolled over to see Christian looking right at me, man how **

**long has he been there doing that. "How long have you been watching me?" I said whit a big smile on my face." Pretty long you looked lost **

**in thought so I didn't wanna bother you; you know you look so cute when you start to think really hard about something." I didn't say **

**anything I just sat there and smiled some more. "So what were you thinking so deeply about at this hour of the morning?" Again I just sat **

**with a very big smile now on my face and I pulled myself closer to Christian's body which by the he wasn't wearing a shirt, and hmm I **

**might even say he is very yummy with only his boxers on. "Well I was thinking about how much I really do need you, and how much you **

**mean to me." "Oh so you need me huh... That's cool I guess I could live with that. But what is this you care about me, pry tell little lady how **

**much do you care about me?" he said all of this with that same snarky smile but you could see how much my words really meant to him by **

**looking into his.**

**So now he wants to play games huh, well two can play at this. With my very best man eater smile I pulled myself away from him the rolled **

**him over into his back and got on top of him, and pinned him down and the look on his face was priceless. I lowered my head so I could **

**whisper into his ear and I said, "Well Mr. Ozera I happen to care about you a lot, and as for needing you well there are a few things that I **

**really need from you, things that only you could do for me." When I looked back at him his whole had changed there was no more snarky **

**smile but there was defiantly a smile there and you could see the lust in his eyes as well. I just looked deep into his eyes and all I could see **

**there was love, but was it love for? Or was it just that fake kind of love that guys get when they want to get into your pants? Just then he **

**leaned up and rolled us over so that he was on top of me and then he said, " Rose its real love so stop worrying, I can see it in your eyes **

**that you are unsure about us but just me a chance a real chance to prove that I do love you and that I could truly make you happy."**_** How the **_

_**hell could he know what I am thinking, that is kind of scary. But he is right maybe I should just give him a chance. Ok well here goes **_

_**nothing. **_**I brought my lips up to meet his and that when I felt it, that searing hot electric feeling I thought that only Dimitri could make me **

**feel , but I was wrong and here it was again with Christian; man who would have thought. I couldn't help but tot wrap my arms and legs **

**around him to bring him even closer if that was even possible, we deepened our kiss even more then I started to let my hand wonder **

**around his body and I could feel that his was pretty well built for a Moroi, How had I not seen it before .**

**CPOV:**

**I just looked up into Rose's beautiful brown eyes, and saw everything that she was thinking I could see her fighting with her self she wasn't **

**sure how I felt about her. I knew if I didn't tell her how I felt in this very moment she would never believe me so I flipped us both over so **

**that I was on top of her and I looked down at her and said, "Rose its real love so stop worrying, I can see it in your eyes that you are **

**unsure about us but just me a chance a real chance to prove that I do love you and that I could truly make you happy." She looked a little **

**scared I'm guessing it was because I knew her so well, then she just pulled me down and brought our lips together what I felt in this kiss I **

**had never felt with anyone in my life, there was passion, love, lust, need, hurt , pain, fear, everything that we have both been feeling. Just **

**when I thought it couldn't get any better it did Rose wrapped her arms and legs around me pulling me even closer to her, she let her hand **

**roam my body and I did the same to her. She is so perfect everything about her I don't think I could ever get enough of Rose. I got lost in **

**everything that was going, I wanted to take this further but I wasn't sure if Rose was ready I knew what she said but I didn't wanna push **

**anything. I pulled away from Rose just a little bit to look at her and I said, "Rose are you sure that your ready, we can wait I don't want us **

**to move to fast." **_**Man I really hope she says yes because I don't think the world's longest cold shower would help me right now. **_**She just **

**looked up at with so much love in her eyes and said, "Yes Christian I'm ready I want to be with you." That was all I needed to hear, I went **

**back down to kissing her neck, her arms, and I kissed every part of her. I took off her tank up that she had on and threw it over my head **

**and onto the floor. I stopped and just looked down into her eyes and I said, "Rose Hathaway I love you." She started to cry a little bit but **

**then said threw tears and a smile, "Christian Ozera I to love you, you have saved me from a life without love and happiness and I thank you**

**for that. From now on you will be my everything; I will love you forever no matter whom or what comes around because you're the only **

**one for me in this world." I couldn't help but cry a little too at her words because I knew she meant every one of them. After that we did **

**little talking I never would have thought that being with Rose would have been so amazing but it was, Is was better then I could have ever**

**imagined. After we had finished we just lay holding each other I looked over onto the face of the girl that I loved and she was asleep with **

**the cutest smile on her face she looked so happy, and for once I was sure that it was because of me. I soon fell asleep after watching Rose **

**sleep for a while, I'm not sure how long we were sleeping for but soon we both jumped up because we heard someone pounding on out **

**hotel door like the place was on fire. Then we heard some one talk threw the door, "Rose Hathaway you open this door right damn now! I **

**know that you're in there now open up now or I'll break down the damn door." **

_**HOLY SHIT IT IS JANINE HATHAWAY ROSE'S MOTHER!**_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! If you did then REVIEW!! It makes me write a lot faster. If I get 45 reviews I will post the next chapter. I love u all.**

**XOXO ROZA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**Ok shout out time!!**

**Kolelovely**

**Forevertrueblue**

**Sexton 4**

**Shadow kissed zoey of twili**

**Kasa Bella **

**Angelfang1313**

**VAceazr13**

**Little Daphamir**

**You guys rock!! And ya keep me going! I love all of your feed back its awesome! **

**K hear is chapter 11 **

**Enjoy!**

**RPOV:**

**I always told myself that if I couldn't be with Dimitri then I wouldn't be with anyone, when Dimitri died I thought I had lost my heart with him as well. I was wrong about all that I had once thought, just because Dimitri isn't around doesn't mean I have to stop living my life. Yes he was the love of my life but he is gone now and he wanted me to be happy, and Christian makes me so happy. I finally don't feel bad about giving myself to someone other then Dimitri. I guess I fell asleep in Christian's arms (which by the way are very nice) because I woke up to someone pounding the daylights out of my hotel room door. Man they better hope the hotel is on fire, because I'm going to kill them for messing up my moment. Then I heard a voice on the other side of the door and I almost fell out of the bed. SHIT IT'S MY MOM!**

"**Rose Hathaway you open this door right damn now! I know that you're in there now open up now or I'll break down the damn door." I looked over at Christian and said, "I guess we better put some clothes on or they are going to get one hell of a show." He just laughed and got up to find his clothes and so I did then same , but about half way threw I just couldn't help myself I walked over to where Christian stood and I took his shirt back off and started to kiss him, " you know now that I think about it they can wait." We started to get lost in each other again when the damn pounding came back, "I am really going to kill her!" Christian chuckled and said, "Easy now Rose maybe its something important." "I don't think anything could more important then this right here." I said take hid hand in mine and looking into his eyes I kissed him and walked away saying, "I hope your ready for this flame boy." I didn't have to look back to know what the look on his face would be.**

**I finally opened the door to see a vey pissed off Janine Hathaway standing there, she pushed her way threw the open door and past me into the door and I muttered, "Oh sure come on in make your at home." I went to go close the door when in walks my father with his two sidekicks. **_**You have got to be kidding me right now what the hell do they think they are doing? **_** I was in the middle of thinking when I felt someone slap me hard across the face; I looked down to see my mom standing there very pissed off my dad was at he side in the flash of an eye he bent down and said, " Janine you should push Rose I've seen what she can do and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." Well after he said this she really lost it, "You think some little girl could hurt me? She didn't even graduate what makes you think she can handle herself that way? WHAT BECAUSE SHE FINALLY MANGENED TO GET LUCKY AND KILL BELIKOV, THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING. IT'S LIKE I SIAD SHE GOT LUCKY." She yelled the last part and that's what set me off. I walked over to my mother and grabbed her by her neck and said well more like hissed, " I could kill you right now if I wanted to and there is NOTHING you or any of them could do to stop me, so when I let you go you better keep your hands and feet to your self because next time you touch will be your last." **

**CPOV:**

**I was standing in the other room when I heard the yelling, I waited a minute because it got very Quite way to quite I knew something wasn't right so I walked out of the bedroom and saw Rose holding her mother about a feet off the ground by her neck. **_**Shit I should have just come out here sooner. **_** I walked over to where Rose was standing and just when I got close to her , her father grabbed me and said I would be careful right now Rose isn't stable. I didn't pay any attention to him as I walked closer I said very slowly, " Rose come on let go of her its ok no one is going to touch you, Ok so just let go of her please." This got her to let go some how and she backed away towards where I was standing and said , " Is there a reason you two are here or do you both have a death wish because your both on a very fine line right now." I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Please calm down Rose let them talk before you kill them." I said the last part as I joke but I'm not sure thought of it that way, I really hope that she doesn't try and kill them. After a few minutes every body clamed down a bit and we all sat down, Rose and I sat on one couch while Rose's mother and father sat on the other with the body guard guys stood against the wall. Rose spoke again this time she was in control of herself, "So why are you guys here?" " I am here to tell you that the Queen requests to see you as soon as you have taken care of everything here for guardian Belikov." **_** WHAT?? WHAT THE HELL DOES LISSA WANT NOW? CRAP ROSE! **_**While thinking that Rose flew through the air and landed right on top of Janine. With he hand back around Janine's neck she said, "And how would you know that she wants to see me?" cough cough Rose let her go a little bit but not much, "I know this because after you took off on your crazy mission I became her guardian, because you abandon her when she needed you the most so I had to step up yet again and clean up your mess." She spit out the last part. **_**Crap this woman really does have a death wish. **_** Rose let go of Janine and her to stand up and she did, then Rose punched her right in the face and blood was pouring out of Janine's nose and mouth I'm not sure what happened next because all hell broke lose. I walked over to Rose's father who was just standing there watching them beat the crap out of each other. When I reached him I said, "Shouldn't we stop them?" he laughed at me and said, "I don't think that would be to smart, Rose looks like she might kill some one." "I know that's why we have to stop them because she **_**will **_**kill her." I said pointing to where Rose's mother was laying on the floor. Just then I saw Janine pull something long and silver out of a pocket in her jacket. **_**SHIR SLIVER STAKE!! **_** That's when I ran over to where Rose was and put up a ring of fire around her and myself. Rose just looked at me so confused and lost I pulled her closer and said, "She took out her stake Rose and I wasn't about to sit there and she what she was going to do with it." Rose looked at me and said, "Thank you." And that was it I let the walls fall down and I looked over to where Janine stood and I said, "Guardian Hathaway put away your weapon now! I have had enough of this already the both of you are acting like teenagers. I am going to have to ask all of you to leave you gave Rose the message and as soon and we finish up here we will come see the Queen." " I didn't ask for you opinion Mr. Ozera, now shut up and stay out of it." Ok now she is pissing me off too this so isn't going to end well. "Guardian Hathaway I think you are forgetting who you are talking to, I am ordering you to leave our room now! I am a Royal and you will listen to me." She took a step forward and I felt Rose start to move as well I held onto Rose's hand and pulled her back. "What goes on between me and my daughter does not concern you Lord Ozera." HAHA THAT'S RIHGT BITCH watch who you're talking to I thought to myself with a little smile I said, "Well actually it does because Rose and I are dating so I would most defiantly say that it is my business and I will ask you one last time to leave before I let Rose show you the way out." **

**RPOV:**

**Man once Christian told my mother we were dating I swear she turned six different colors before she said anything, " Rose I don't know what you are doing with your life but you need to go back to school and become that Guardian you were meant to be, Don't let all of Guardian Belikov's training go to waste because he once told me that you were going to be the best and at the time I didn't believe him but after what I just went threw I now know that he was right. Don't waste your life sitting at home with lord Ozera you could truly become something even more special, Guardian Belikov truly believed in you and so do a lot of people now. Every one knows what you have done and a lot of the guardians believe that you will be the best if you just go back and graduate." Just as she was about to walk out of the door I called to her , " Hey mom I think you getting a little slow in your old age, but thanks for the work out I needed it ." After I said that she looked like she was about to come back over and try me again but then she turned on her heels and left the room " Rose your mother is right and you know it please just listen for once, but either way I'm still proud to call you my daughter; and with or without graduating you will be something great this I do know. And lord Ozera I haven't forgotten about you we will talk soon." Then he left as well and took his two sidekicks with him. I looked over to Christian who looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how I would take it so I said, "What do you want to say?" He smiled a small smile and said, "You know they are right, you should go back because you will be an amazing Guardian. I don't want you to put your life on hold because of me, and just so you know I'll go anywhere you are." Wow what an awesome guy I have I just reached over and pulled him closer to me and said, "Hmm where were we before we were so rudely interrupted , Oh yes right about here I think." I said pulling him back into our room and closing the door on the way.**

**K well I hope you liked it! I worked hard on this one, but hey who doesn't love a wild kick ass Rose?? Because I do! Ok so I have a question for every when you review tell me what you want to see happen in this story because I already know how its going to end but I wanna see what you guys gotta say. So tell me how if you like this chapter!! HIT THE GREEN BUTTON!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU. AND HET DON'T GET SLOW IN YOUR OLD AGE OR ROSE WILL COME AND KICK UR BUTT! ;) **

**XOXO ROZA **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**shout out time****!!**

**VAcrazy13**

**Sexton 4**

**Little Daphamir**

**Kolelovely !! **

**Kasa Bella**

**Minnibrooke01**

**Forevertrueblue**

**Shadow kissed zoey of twili**

**SandraBR**

**RPOV:**

**The days leading up to the funeral were very interesting, from finally letting myself be with Christian to beating to crap out of my mother. The funeral is today and I'm not sure I can handle it there are going to be a lot of guardians coming from all over some from the Academy as well and I'm not sure I want to see all these people. I'm not even sure that I'm ready to let him go yet either, To day id going to mark the day that Dimitri is really gone I'll never see him again I'll never hold him or kiss him tell him that I'll always love him; this is going to be the hardest day of my life and I just hope I can hold myself together. I hadn't realize that I was sitting down on the floor crying till I felt Christian wrap his arms around me and pull my body onto his. "Rose its going to be ok I promise I'll never leave you. I love you Rose and we will get threw this together." He whispered in my ear, we sat on the floor for as bit longer then he said, " Rose I know that your up set but we have to start getting ready, unless you truly don't want to go which I know that you do so get your butt in the shower now young lady." The last part he start made me smile and I know that he was right so I got up and walked to the bath room and put the water and started to get undressed. I stepped into the hot water of the shower and just stood there thinking again, **_**maybe I shouldn't go I mean do I really want to see them put Dimitri in the ground. The cold hard dark ground, where he won't be able to get out from what if he isn't really dead. Oh god what if he is just sleeping some crazy sleep. Maybe I didn't really kill him. **_**I started to lose it in the shower again I didn't even know that Christian was in here with me till he pulled me off the floor and onto his lap. "Baby its going to be ok; please don't cry it's killing me because I can't do anything to help you. Please it's going to be ok." Christian kept saying that till I finally stopped, after my melt down he stayed in the shower with me to make sure I wouldn't freak out again, Which I have a feeling is going to happen a lot today.**

**I had finally gotten myself dressed and ready to go, I was wearing a simple black strapless dress and with lace and some type of shimmery almost see threw fabric, with a pair of nice black heels. I had put my hair up like Dimitri always told me to for formal things. When I did that you could see my marks, but no promise mark. I walked out of the bath room after I was finished getting ready to see Christian standing in the other room wearing all black as well, but man he looked so hot this was different from the all black he use to wear back at the Academy. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him said, "You look freaking hot Mr. Ozera." He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Well Miss Hathaway you don't look to bad your self. I think when we get home I'm going to have to buy u a lot more dresses." He said with his I want you right now smile. I just laughed in response and walked away; if I had walked away we would never leave this room.**

**The drive to the church wasn't to long but if was very quite the whole way there, me lost in, my own thoughts and Christian watching me to make sure I wouldn't lose it while driving. Thankfully I kept myself together long enough to drive us there; we were the only ones at the church beside the Belikov's. Every time I look at Dimitri's family I cant help but think about how I'm not the only person that will miss him, that wouldn't be able to hug him and love him and that's what is making me stay so strong because other people need me right now. I had to stay strong for them now because Dimitri isn't here to be strong for them. I walked over to Dimitri's mother and we talked for a bit about how things were going and if there was anything more I could do for them. "Roza you have done far more then any of us could ever thank you for, I am sad that my son is gone but at least he is at peace now. And you have done that for him you have freed him when nobody else could or would even try, Roza you are so brave and strong and that's why our Dimitri loves you so much; that's why we all love you so much." I was fighting within my self to keep it together, and it was so sad hard. After making my rounds and talking to all of the Belikov's people stared to show up. Dimitri's family was standing by the door welcoming and thanking people for coming, Olena came over to where I was sitting and asked me to please come and stand with the rest of the family. " Roza you are Dimitri's love and I know that he thought of you as his wife, would you please come and stand with the rest of our family." When she said that I felt a couple tears fall down my cheeks I was going to fall apart. **_**He thought of me as his wife? **_**Christian looked at me and said, "She is right Rose you belong over there with the rest of your family." More tears started to fall even Christian thought of me as apart of their family. So I got up slowly and walked over to where the rest of my family stood and I also started to thank the people for coming. Every one seemed to know who I was, people that I've never meet they all would say I'm sorry about your husband Mrs. Belikov. Every time some would say that I felt my self falling deeper and deeper into a dark whole.**

**Soon we took our seats because the service would be starting soon, When out of no where the doors opened and in walked about ten more guardians when the last one was in he stopped and said," Her majesty the Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and King Adrian Ivashkov." I stood there unable to move or think or anything. Before I knew my feet were move me across the floor till someone pulled me back into the pews. I looked up and it was Christian and he was holding onto me for dear live. "Rose you have to relax there is nothing you can do right now, there are like a hundred guardians here I don't think you could take them all. And I don't want to see you in jail," he tried to comfort me by rubbing my back but nothing was going to work right now, how dare they come here . "Christian don't let go of me, please don't because if you do ill kill them both." I guess by the look on my face he knew I wasn't joking. **

**I know this is cliffy and I'm sorry but I just had to do it. I will be putting the other chapter up in a couple of hours.**

**Love ya guys**

**XOXO ROZA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**RPOV:**

**Lissa and Adrian walked down to the front pews where myself and the rest of my family sat, they stopped in front of us and said, " Mrs. Belikov we are sorry for what happened to your son and we want you to know that Dimitri was a great Guardian and he will be missed very much." I just sat there looking forward trying to stay relaxed. "Thank you so much your ****majesty**** for being here today, I would like you to meet Dimitri's wife Rose." When Olena did that I turned to Lissa and Adrian while Christian still held onto me and said, "It's very nice to meet you your ****majesty and thank you for coming. Then I turned back to face Christian who bent down and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear kind of loud I might add, " Baby you did good, I love you so much ." I just smiled at him because I knew what he was doing, I also saw that both Lissa and Adrian looked very mad and confused and that made me laugh a little. I just turned back to him and said, "I love you too." After that they walked away and took their seats. The service was very nice and very sad at the same time. People got up and talked about Dimitri and how wonderful he was and of all the great things and he had done in his life. I would cry here and there and Christian was always there to tell me that it would be alright. I'm so thankful for him today I would truly be lost without him by my side. **

**By the end of everything it was time to go up and say our final goodbyes I just sat in my seat and watched as person after person went up and said goodbye to Dimitri. I was the last person sitting I just couldn't move I couldn't think, nothing it was like I was frozen in time completely unaware of what was going on in the rest of the world. Suddenly I was back at the garden from my dream with Dimitri; "Roza you have to say goodbye to me, I'm at peace now thanks to you. And don't worry Christian will take care of you just trust him Roza. I love you my beautiful Roza but its time to you let me go and time for you to go find your happiness. Go my Roza its time." I felt Christian shaking me lightly saying, "Rose do you want to go up there?" I just shook my head yes, And I took a couple of steps before I realize that Christian was going to walk up there with me I turned to him and said, " I have to this alone Christian." And I walked up to the open casket and kneeled down on the little bench they had there and I started to say my goodbye to the man I loved. "Dimitri I love you so much. I remember the first time I saw you watching me from behind the trees and I couldn't help my self but think how hot you were. And the first time you told me how you were so proud of me, our first kiss our first touch. I have so many amazing memories of us, and I'm sorry I couldn't save you in a another way I wish you were here with me on person. I know that you'll always be in my heart and I hope that you look down upon me everyday and I hope that I make you proud everyday. I promised you that I would continue to live and I will, you may be gone but your strength is still within me and that's how I will live on. If I would have known what I know today I would have held you everyday and told you that I loved you every minute, you are my heart and soul Dimitri Belikov and I will never forget everything that you have taught me and showed me. Some times I just want to hide because I miss you so much but I know that's not want you want me to do so for you my love I will stay strong and I will keep our family safe just as you would have done. Goodbye my love my life my heart and soul. I love you." I stood there and just looked at him after I spoke to him; he looked so peaceful and content. I touched his face and his hair trying to memorize it never wanting to forget how his skin felt on mine. I bent down and kissed his lips and told him one last time that I loved him.**

**I turned around to see my family on one side with Christian and on the other side Lissa and Adrian, they all had tears in their eyes they just sat there and looked at me well I guess they heard what I said. I walked down the three steps and walked down and out of the door, I had to get out of there. Once I got out side I just fell into the ground and cried I cried harder then I have ever cried in my life. I heard people come out of the doors behind me but I just couldn't stop, Christian came up from behind and pulled me into him and told me that everything was ok, and that he loved me over and over. I'm not sure how long I cried but finally I got some control over my self and we walked over to where they would be putting Dimitri. Once every one was at the grave site the brought out Dimitri's casket and begun to lower into the ground. I felt myself slowly coming apart again , but this time a different set of arms pulled me to them, I looked up to see who it was when I saw that it was my father. I just nodded and put my arms around him and cried some more, my mother came to join us as well she bent down and said, " Rose I'm sorry you have to feel this kind of pain." And she wiped away some of the tears. Soon I was back in Christian's arms but by then everything was done and most of the people had left. I sat down by Dimitri's grave and just cried some more while Christian held me.**

**I looked around myself this place where they had chosen to put Dimitri was so beautiful there was weeping willow trees close by and so many beautiful flowers every where. I saw Adrian standing close to one of the trees just watching me, I know that he wanted to come and talk to me but he didn't thankfully. After a while of sitting there and just thinking I got up and pulled Christian up too. "Thank you my love I will miss you." I turned and walked away I looked back and heard Christian talking to Dimitri, " Don't worry Dimitri I wont let anything happen to her I love Rose so much and I now know why you loved her so much as well. I will keep her safe and happy for you. Good bye guardian Belikov." I just watched him talk and when he turned around I smiled and him and said, "Thank you, I love you too." With that we both turned and walked back to the car.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter it was very hard for me to write I had to keep stopping and cry but I got threw it .!**

**So push the green button and tell me what ya think!**

**XOXO ROZA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**SHOUT OUT TIME!!**

**MINNIBROOKE01**

**CCBLOOM7**

**VAMPBOOKLOVER**

**VAMPIRE-CHICK91**

**ALICECULLEN-HALE12**

**RPOV:**

When we returned from Russia the weeks past in a near constant blur I never it much of anything. I would train during the day while Christian was at work, I even tried to teach myself how to cook but we both deiced that that wasn't the best thing for me to do. We talked about me going back to the Academy to graduate and become his official guardian but I told him that I'm still not sure if that's what I want to do with my life. " Christian I don't need to go back there in order to be your guardian , I think I have already proven that I can keep you safe." After I said that I felt that small pain in my heart that will always be there when I think about Dimitri, but it is that crippling pain that I used to feel day by day it is getting better. Christian put his hand on mine and said, "Rose I know that you can protect me, I never said you couldn't but don't you think its time to move on and go on with you life? You know he would have wanted you to do this." I don't know why I lost it when Christian said that but I did. " You have no damn clue what he wanted for me, for us this isn't how my life should have been I should have been with him and I should have been happy. My whole lives changed that day in the caves so don't sit here and tell me what Dimitri wanted for me. And besides I don't even know if I could do it if he isn't there." Christian was very quite for a few minutes then he blow up too, "So your not happy here I don't make you happy? If you hate being here and being with me then leave, nobody is making you stay here so just go. We both know your real good at running away from the people love and care about you. And you want to know how I know that he would want you to go back do you Rose, do you really wanna know I know that he would want you to go back because he loved you and he only wanted the best for you just like I do." After that fight we really haven't talked too much I've stayed in my room only coming out when he is gone, but that was a few days ago. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with everything I don't know how to fix this and maybe we are just better off not together.

I sat in my room almost the whole day on Sunday, I heard the phone ringing but I wasn't moving to go get it. Then the ringing stopped, "Rose it's for you come get the phone." Those were the first words he has said to me in over a week. But I still made no movement to go get the phone because I didn't want to talk to anybody so I just sat in my room not moving, then the door to my room opened and he stuck his arm in the door but nothing more I got up and walked over to the door and took the phone from his hand and said, "I don't give a shit who you are leave me alone and don't call back ever." And I hung up the phone and threw it down the hallway and when I tried to close my door Christian put his leg in the way and wouldn't move. I didn't want to look up and see his face so I kept my head down and said," What do you need Christian I really don't feel like fighting right now so if it's not important then come back another time." " Come back another time really Rose?" "What do you want Christian?" "You just hung up on someone and then threw the damn phone down the hallway, what the hell is your problem Rose?" "I don't have a problem I just don't want to talk to anyone that's all." "Well sorry your going to talk to me weather you like it or not. I don't care what you say or what you do because I'm not going any where so start talking now." I tried to push him out the door but he wouldn't move. I tried to walk away and lock myself in my bathroom but he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and brought me over to my bed and pinned me down so I couldn't move. "Talk to me Rose please your killing me by not talking to me I haven't seen you in a week I miss you. I love you, you know that right I'm sorry I said those things I was just so mad that you said you weren't happy with me I need you to know that I want you in my life forever Rose I never want to lose you. I need you here with me I need to be with you. I'm going to be here for you no matter how bad our fights get because I love you and I know that you miss him a lot and I know that you still need more time, I'm sorry for being such an asshole will you for give me ?" When Christian finally stopped talking I wasn't sure what to say. So I didn't say anything but I felt his hold loosen up a bit, he was about to let go and leave but I grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him down to the bed and kissed him like both our lives depended on it. I tried to show him how sorry I was and how much I loved him too that I needed him and I never wanted to leave him. Things started to pick up from there every time his bare skin met mine I thought I would die but in a good way, soon both our shirts were lost to the world and I pulled back just a bit to look down at him. He was so perfect everything about him from the shape of his lips to the color of his eyes I love everything about him. I let mine hands wonder his body and he did the same to me.

We got interrupted by the damn door bell; I looked at him and said, "You better go get that." He slid off the bed looking like a very sad puppy it made me laugh. It was quite for a long time then someone was yelling my name, "ROSE!! ROSE! COME DOWN HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" What the hell is going on down there? I went to the door to try and see who it was when I finally saw him I thought I wanted to die. Adrian was standing right inside the door yelling for me to come down, when he looked up and saw me there he tried to push past Christian and suddenly he caught fire. I ran and yelled at the same time," CHRISTIAN STOP! STOP IT, YOUR GOING TO HURT HIM CHRISTIAN STOP IT NOW!" He stopped and just looked at me and said, "What do you care if I hurt him? Why does it matter so much to you? Your going to leave with him aren't you!" and he then walked out of the room so fast that I couldn't tell him how wrong he was right now.

**CPOV:**

I walked out of the room before Rose could tell me that she was leaving me. I heard a lot of yelling coming from the other room and I thought to myself should I go back in there? Then I heard a loud smashing sound and some more yelling, _shit. _ I ran back into the other room to see what the hell was going on when I saw Rose in Adrian's face yelling and there was some broken on the floor, a vase I think because there were flowers on the floor as well. I walked over to Rose and said," Rose is everything ok?" " Get the hell away from me Christian you thought I was going to leave you and now you want to play all nice ugh! I hate you all!" I didn't say anything back to her because I could see how upset she was, what did Adrian say to her? Adrian tried to get closer to Rose and I knew the minute he moved that something bad was going to happen. And just then Rose moved with such speed I didn't know she moved at first but when she had Adrian up in the air she threw him right threw the glass of the front door, next thing I know there are ten guardians running into the house trying to fight Rose. I didn't know what to do I could try and stop Rose and get hurt or I cold let her kick the crap out of the guardians and hope she doesn't go to jail, I ran over and put myself between Rose And the guardians hoping she would throw me out of the way too. But before anything else happened Adrian ran into the house bleeding from his head and said, "Everyone stop now, nobody touches her." He pointed over to where Rose was standing. "Rose I never meant for this to happen I just wanted to see you. I mean your alive really alive I thought you were dead. We all did I never thought I would ever see you again and then at Beilkov's funeral the way you looked so sad so lost I didn't know what to say so I just didn't say anything. I thought that maybe if I gave you sometime you would see me because you looked really mad when you saw Lissa and me, then I saw him all over you Rose what are you doing here? Why didn't you come to see me and tell me that you were alive? Do you know how upset Lissa is that you're with him she wouldn't stop crying after we left she kept saying," I can't believe Rose would do that to me I love him." You really hurt her and me." I risked a look back at Rose and she was turning different colors _crap she is going to kill him think Ozera before she goes to jail._ But before I could do anything Rose spoke, "I hurt you too? Really well how about that face that you are fucking my would be best friend? Huh Adrian you wanna explain that one to me? Go ahead and tell me how much you love me and you missed me so much how I'm the only one for you and its always been me. C'mon why don't you explain why you're marring Lissa to me. Yea by the look on your face you thought I didn't know any of this, well Adrian I know everything and I mean everything. So if you try and say anything other then the truth I'm going to kick your ass."

Rose took a step closer to Adrian they were about a foot apart now, "What do you want Adrian?" He looked a little scared but shit Rose was pissed I think everyone in the room was scared. "You need to come to court, and I've come to bring you there when you are ready. And before you say that you're not going to don't have a choice either you go or you go to jail for not following the Queen orders. I'm sorry I had nothing to do with this she sent me here to get you there was nothing I could do." I just sat and looked from Rose to Adrian then Rose walked away a few feet and said," Well I guess I'm going to court." I jumped up and said," I'm going with you." Adrian spoke up then, "I don't think you were invited Christian." "Do I look like I give a crap if I was or not, I'm going with my girlfriend." I looked over to Rose to see if she would say anything but she just sat there looking around the room. Finally she said," If Christian doesn't go then I'm not going and you can put me in jail." She knew Adrian would give because she gave him her best Rose smile and he just waved his hand in the air as to say she won. We both walked away to go pack. When we got up to her room I pulled her threw the door and kissed her long and hard and said," Rose I'm sorry I love you so much please forgive me." I looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she laughed and said, "I love you too but next time you doubt me I'll kick your ass to help you remember how much I love you." She smiled at me and I felt myself melt. _ How could one person have this much power over another? _ Smiled and walked away to my own room to pack my stuff. We meet down stairs and then we were off.

I know I took forever to put this chapter up and I'm sooo sorry!!! I love all my readers ur all awesome! So review to let me know ya read this chapter.!!!

XOXO ROZA


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**RPOV: **

** The plane ride to court was a quite one, none of us talked too much mostly because me and Christian didn't have anything to say to Adrian. I fell asleep soon after the plane took off, and not too soon after I fell asleep Adrian was there standing in front of me on a beautiful beach; the same one he used to bring me to when he would visit my dreams. This place was one of my favorite places ever but not now, not here with Adrian he hurt me by getting together with Lissa. "What do you want Adrian? I just want to sleep; can't you just let me sleep?" He just stood there and watched me walk around on the beach before he finally spoke, " Little Dhampir I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you are sleeping, and as for what do I want well I want a lot of things. But mainly I just wanted to talk to you without having to worry about Christian setting me on fire." I thought about how funny that might be to watch because lets faces it Christian doesn't have the best track record for not setting people on fire when he is mad. "Ok you want to talk so talk, but just because you talk doesn't mean that I'm going to." Adrian walked forward and took my hand in his and pulled me down on to a blanket that wasn't there a minute ago, we sat down and Adrian looked a little lost in thought. Finally he turned his head to me and I looked into his beautiful greens eyes, that was always one of the best parts of Adrian I could stair at him all day if only he wouldn't talk. "Little Dhampir, Rose I still love you I never stopped I know Christian told you what he saw that night but it wasn't real it was all a show. See the my aunt the Queen was at the Academy and we had told her that Lissa and I were dating because it was the only way to get Lissa to be able to be the next Queen. We had to make it look real so that's what we did my aunt was supposed to come over for lunch that day in my room so me and Lissa made it look like we were really dating because my aunt didn't really believe us, But before she got there Christian walked in and saw see kissing and me without a shirt and Lissa wit no pants on. I swear Rose nothing ever happened with Lissa and I never ever I love you and only you, and Lissa still loves Christian." I just sat there most likely with a dumb look on my face because what if Adrian is telling the truth and Lissa still loves Christian she would still be my best friend. But he could also be lying, but Adrian had never lied to me yet. **_**Shit! **_**What do I do? What should I say to him, I mean I love Christian he means the world to me it's only because of him that I've made it this far since I killed Dimitri. "Adrian I don't know what you want me say right now this is all way to much for me to take in. When I wake up I'll talk to Christian and tell him what you told me, but I don't think its going to change anything because I love I'm in love Christian and he loves me too." Adrian just sat back and laughed at me. "What the hell if so damn funny?" he stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose do you really think that Christian loves you more then he loves Lissa? He had been trying for years to get back with her but she had always said no because when he found us together he said some pretty mean things about her and did a lot of mean things to her. If she said she would take him back he would come crawling right back to her." I didn't want to believe what Adrian was telling me but a very big part of me knew it was true. But would Christian really leave me to go back to Lissa, and if he did would it kill me to lose him too? I started to cry thinking about what my life would be like without Christian, Adrian noticed and come over and put his arm around me and said, " Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry , please don't cry." I pulled away from him and said, " Adrian could you leave me alone please I need time to think, I cant deal with this right now please just go." He nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry Little Dhampir I really didn't mean to upset you." And with that the dream faded into black nothingness. **

** I woke up to Christian pulling on my arm; I looked over at him and couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall. He brought up his hand a wiped them away a leaned into and whispered, "Rose what is wrong, what did Adrian say to you?" I looked into his eyes and for the first time since we got together I wasn't so sure about us and it hurt so bad to feel that way. "We need to talk when we get to our room at court." That was all I said and I walked off of the plane, with Christian following close behind me and Adrian behind him. We got into a car waiting on the run way for us, the drive from the run way to court was only about 30 minutes but we all rode in silence. We got out of the car and Christian tried to take my hand but I pulled back and the minute I did it I felt bad, this isn't his fault Adrian could be lying just to break us up but what id he isn't lying. Christian got really mad and pulled me aside and said, "Rose what the hell is wrong with you? What did I do, what did Adrian tell you? I know he told you something when you fell asleep, just please tell me I cant take having you mad at me for some reason unknown to me it just not fair." I thought about what he said and he was right it was wrong for me to be upset with him without even talking to him first, so took his hand and gave him my best man eater smile and we started to walk towards to doors that were being held open for us. We followed Adrian and a couple of guardians to a room that I was guessing was mine and Christian's. Adrian stopped in front of the room's door and said, "This is your room if you need anything just ask for it, and if you need another room Little Dhampir let me know and I'll get you one." He walked off after that, and I was so mad that he did that because the look I was getting from Christian wasn't a very nice one, he looked so pissed great now I have to deal with this god I hate Adrian today even more then normal. I walked into the room and it looked just like a normal hotel room you would find anywhere nothing special, I walked around and around trying to think of how I was going to talk to Christian. Finally I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands, I just don't know how to do this. Christian came and sat in between my legs on the floor balancing him self on my legs, he pulled my hands away from my face and said, "Rose pleas just talk to me what is going?" So I told him everything that Adrian had told me in the dream while I was asleep on the plane. I watched his face the whole time and he looked really sad but was trying to hide it from me. The look on his face by the time I told him how Lissa was still in love him told me that he still loved her too, and that look alone broke my heart and almost killed me but I kept my self in check till I was finished. Christian was looking down at the ground when I got up from the bed and walked over to the bath room and shut the door. I fell to the floor and cried in a ball, I knew now that Adrian was right when Lissa tells Christian that she still loves him he is going to leave me and I will alone. I don't know how long I was in there crying when I heard someone come into the room I soon heard voices and I realized it was Lissa. She and Christian were talking I guess she didn't know I was in the room still or she thought we had different rooms because she talked like I wasn't even there but of course she couldn't see me in the bath room either. "Christian I've missed you so much, I'm so happy that you came here. Christian I need to tell you the truth about me and Adrian, I don't love him I never did I love you I always have and nothing ever happened with us that day when you came into Adrian's room .." He cut her off by saying, "I know the story already Adrian told Rose on the plane and she told me a little while ago." " Oh god Christian I'm so sorry for everything that happened I love you I need you to know that, I have never changed how I felt about you even after all the mean things you did and said I still love you." It was quite for a while then Christian said, "I know Lissa and I still you too." It was quite again but I couldn't take it anymore I opened the bath room and ran out of the room. I ran as fast and as far as I could go before I realized I didn't know where I was not that it matted any more, Christian was going to take Lissa back and I would be alone. Without Christian I felt like I couldn't live , I didn't want to live without Christian in my life he made me feel like everything would be ok but I guess it was all just a lie. I finally stopped walking and sat down under a tree and cried I felt so lost and hurt, how could he do this to me? After I don't even know how long I was laying on the ground and it was starting to get really cold; I started hearing voices of people and it sounded like they were yelling my name but I didn't care I just wanted to die, Because if I didn't have Christian anymore then I had no one and I didn't want to be alone. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to people yelling my name and shaking me and telling me to wake up. I got up and saw who was yelling at me I turned over and said, " God do you mind not yelling I'm right here and I'm not deaf, but if you keep yelling at me I might be." I looked around after that and saw so many faces: Lissa, Christian, Adrian, my mom and dad, and a bunch of guardians I didn't even know then I saw a face I haven't seen in years. "Eddie!!" I yelled and got up and ran into him locking my arms around him as he picked me up and said into my ear, " I'm so glad you are ok Rose I was so worried about you, if you ever run off like this again I will personal kick your ass myself." He put me down and Christian walked over to me and pulled me into him and whispered, "Rose why did you run away like that? I was worried sick about you, I thought I lost you when we found you I thought you were dead. God Rose you can't do that again promise me you will never run off like that again please I couldn't take it if I lost you." He was crying a little bit by the end of what he said then Lissa walked over and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes and I lost it. I pulled out of his arms and whipped around and punched Lissa right in the face there was a sicken cracking sound as bones broke and blood flew out from all different places, she fell to the ground and was unconscious. Every one ran over to where Lissa lay on the ground broken and bleeding, **_**oh crap I'm in so much trouble right now! SHIT!!!! I should run they will never get me if I run. **_**Christian walked over to me and yelled, "Rose what the fuck is your problem? Are you crazy she is the god damn Queen you could go to jail for life because of what you just did!" That was it I lost it after that, "Christian get the hell away from me before I hurt you too!" I said threw gritted teeth. I know he saw that I was about to go completely nuts so he took a couple of steps back before he spoke again, "Rose please just relax, I don't want to see anything happen to you." Didn't want to see anything happen to me, HA! Adrian must have seen my aura because he came and put his arm around me and said, " Little Dhampir please relax I need you here not in jail, Lissa is healed but I am going to need you to not hit her again please. Can you do that for me?" "Adrian just get me out of here now because I don't know what I'll do if she wakes up and I'm still here." He nodded and started to pull me towards some go kart looking things; we got into one with two other guardians and drove back to the court. Adrian had asked me what had happened to make me run away, so I told him on the ride back. After I was done telling him everything he just pulled me into his arms and said, "Don't worry Little Dhampir everything will work out I promise." I lay my head on his arm and sat there till we got to the court.**

** We got back to court and Adrian walked me back to my room I opened the door and went right for my things I was beat and I just wanted to go to sleep. I went into the bath room and took a nice long hot shower, when I got out I put on my pj's which were only a pair of black boy shorts and a black tank top. I walked back into my room and found that Adrian was still here, walked over to the bed where Adrian was sitting and sat down next to him. He pulled me into a sideways hug and said, "I didn't want to leave without making sure that you were ok." I smiled at him and hugged him back then I let go, and he got up and helped me into the bed and I got under the blankets, he kissed on me the forehead and said, " Goodnight my Little Dhampir sweet dreams." He started to walk away but stopped, I was thinking that I didn't want him to leave I didn't want to be alone. So I called after him, "Adrian!" He turned around and said, "Yea Little Dhampir?" Crap am I really about to do this, Yea I guess so. "Adrian can you stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone." He smiled and walked back over to the bed and sat down before he said anything, "Rose do you really want me to stay here with you? If you do I would love to stay here with you." I just nodded my head as in saying yes but he said " No Rose I want to hear you say that you want me to stay with you and I wont bother you the rest of the night I promise." Damn it I knew Adrian would act like an ass, but finally I said, " Adrian I already said that I want you to stay here with me, I don't want to be alone I need someone here and who better then you?" I didn't need to say anything else Adrian got up off the bed and walked in to the bath room when he came out he was in nothing but his boxers and man I've seen Adrian I like this but DAMNN!! He looks a lot better out of his clothes then in them. He walked over the desk and put his stuff down then walked over to the bed crawled under the covers with me. I rolled over and pulled him to me and said, "Adrian can you hold me tonight?" he pulled me as close as I could get and said. "Rose I could hold you forever if you would just let me." Soon after that we both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. I looked around and saw that we were on our beach and I saw Adrian standing by the water, so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and said, "Hi ya fancy meetin you here." He turned around and smiled and said, "Oh Rose I've waited so long for you to be happy to see me in your dreams, and your even hugging me. I love my life right now truly I do." I just looked into his eyes and said, "Well don't go and ruin it by being all mushy." I laughed and so did he, Adrian pulled me into the water and it was so warm the sand felt so soft under my feet this place is truly beautiful. We sat down right where the waves meet the sand me sitting in between Adrian's long legs and his arms wrapped around me. "Rose." I looked up into his eyes and said, "Yea?" But before he could say anything we got woken up to someone yelling, "Rose you have got to be kidding me right now! I can't believe you would do this." WHOA who the hell is he to say anything to me he is back with Lissa! "Wait just a damn minute who the hell are you to say anything to me? I wasn't doing anything wrong! And what the hell do you care it's almost 6 in the morning I know you've been with Lissa so don't come in here and say a damn thing to me! I wasn't doing anything wrong I asked Adrian to stay so I would have to be alone because I knew you would go crawling back to Lissa the minute she said she still loved you!" I hadn't realized I was crying till Adrian pulled me into his chest and whispered to me, "Shh Little Dhampir its ok Shh please don't cry." I couldn't help it tho I love Christian and knowing that he stayed all night with Lissa hurt me so badly. Christian took a couple of steps further into the room and I looked up and said, " Christian just go you've already done enough damage I can't take anymore today just leave me alone please just go, go back to Lissa I know that's where you really want to be so just go." The tears became even harder and I felt whatever was left of my heart break completely. Before he turned I saw the tears running down his face as well then he turned and what out of the door. I broke down in the bed with Adrian holding me so tight it was like he was trying to hold me together because surly if he left me go I would indeed fall apart. I couldn't think I couldn't feel I felt so lost in Adrian's arms, I just wanted to be wrapped in Christian's arms just like the other times in his arms I felt like I was home I felt happy and loved. Now I just felt cold, lost, hurt, and alone. **

**Well guys here it the long awaited chapter 15, I hope you liked it. I know a lot of people might want to kill me right now but please don't do that I promise this isn't the end of them yet. ;) So review review review or I won't put them back together!! ** Evil smile** hehe love ya guys!**

**XOXO ROZA **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**RPOV:**

**I woke up hours later with Adrian still holding me tightly, I tried to move without waking him up but it didn't work the minute I moved he jumped a little and looked down at me. "Hey morning, how ya feeling? You hungry I can have someone bring us some food while you shower if you want." I looked around the room and thought for a minute then said, "Yea sure I guess that would be good, but don't you have other things to do? I mean you are the king shouldn't you be doing I don't know king stuff?" He just laughed at me and said, "No there isn't anything more important to me then making sure that you are ok. And yes I am the king therefore I can do whatever I want." He finished with that trademark Adrian smirk. I went to get up out of the bed when Adrian pulled me back down and pinned me, "Adrian what the hell are you doing? I wanna go take a shower, c'mon get off of me." I was starting to get mad I really wasn't in the mood for Adrian's games right now, midway threw the thought I was having he started to tickle me and he wouldn't stop. "Adrian!!!!" I yelled but nothing he just kept going, "Adrian … please... God please… STOP!!" He finally stopped and while I was laughing so hard he looked down at me and said, "Good morning Little Dhampir." I just looked up at him and kept laughing because for that short amount of time I forgot how bad I was feeling. "Thank-you I really needed that." "I know you did Rose I told you that I'm here to help." I got up off the bed and started to walk away when Adrian grabbed me again and pulled me into his lap this time, " Rose you never told me what you wanted for breakfast." I thought about it, what I want that's a great question. I have no clue Christian always just makes me my breakfast and I eat it. With that thought I got sad again and started to think about Christian, I wonder what he is doing right now. I pushed the thought out of my head and said, " I don't really care you pick something and I'll eat it, just don't go getting me some nasty rich people food go with like eggs or something normal." We laughed at thought of the time at the ski lodge when I almost ate the nasty rich people food, I still don't get why just because they are rich the have to eat such nasty things. "You got it Little Dhampir no nasty rich people food for you." He said laughing as I walked away and into the bathroom. I took a very long and very hot shower and it felt amazing just what I needed, after the shower I got dressed and went back into the room where my breakfast and Adrian were both waiting. We ate without talking and really I was thankful for that because I really did not want to talk right now. When I we were finished eating Adrian had someone come and clean up the room while that was happening I went back into the bed at sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around knees and thought about Christian; about his amazing smile and how beautiful his eyes are I thought about all the great times we had together and how he always made me feel so special and loved, I miss him so much I wish he would come back I just want to see him I need to see him. I thought about all the things I wanted to say to him and how alone I felt now that he was back with Lissa , I guess I should be happy for them I mean he was hers way before he was ever mine. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't seen Eddie walk into the room till he pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around me, "Hey Hathaway, why do you look so damn sad I've only seen you this way once when…." His words trailed off because we both knew he was talking about when Mason died. I looked over at his face and saw that he was thinking about it too, "So what brings you here Eddie not that I'm not happy to see you, you just seem like you have something to say." "No reason I just wanted to make sure that you were ok after last night. I was really worried that something happened to you, that and Adrian called me here to see if you needed to talk or anything. He said that you might need a friend to talk to so I'm here your friend Eddie." He said the last part with a big goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him; we talked for a couple of hours we talked about everything, I told him everything that had happened with me and Dimitri and how things had ended with us. I talked to him about the last dream I had with Dimitri in it before he moved on, and everything after that too. **

"**So Rose what happened yesterday, why did you run away? It took us almost five hours to find you." I told him everything that I had heard and everything that Adrian had said on the plane in my dream, then I told him why I ran away I told him I just couldn't take sitting in there when I knew he was going to go back to her. We talked more about some random things but then he had to leave to go on duty and said he would come back tomorrow if I wanted him too I said I would love him to come back and with that he left and I was alone. It was about two a.m. but now and I was getting hungry I thought about trying to find Adrian to see if he could have someone bring me food because I truly did not want to leave this room till it was time go leave for good, but then I really thought about it and that would mean that Adrian would come back so I got myself up and off the bed and started to wander around looking for some where good to eat. I was walking down a long hallway with my head down when I bumped into someone I looked up to say sorry and I was looking up into the most beautiful blue eyes ever known to man, I got lost in them for a minute before I felt my heart break I turned to run away when Christian grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He just looked down at my face then he brought his hand up to rest on my cheek and I felt the tears forming behind my eyes, and oddly I saw the same thing happening in Christian's eyes too. I thought to my self why would he cry he has who he really wants to be with, and that thought right there brought me back to who was in front of me I tried to pull away and he just said in a very low voice one he only used when he was trying not to cry, " No Rose please just give me a minute to talk to you. Please I need to talk to you Rose." " Christian I can't do this not now, not here please just let me go." I said looking back down at the ground, he put his hand under my chin and pulled myself up to look at him and said, "Then let go back to our room and talk, please Rose just give me a chance to talk to you. This isn't fair you're taking this out on me and I had nothing to do with it. Please just give me ten minutes to tell you my side of this damn story and tell you how I'm feeling Rose please." I looked into his pleading eyes and just nodded my head because I didn't trust my voice at this point. He lead us back to the room that we had both shared what seemed like forever ago when really it was only about a day well going on two days now but still. We got to the room and I opened the door and walked in with Christian following close behind me, when he was in the room he shut the door and walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him I'm guessing that's where he wanted me to sit so I did. We sat and looked at each other for a while before either of us could talk and I could see in his eyes that he was in just as much pain as I was in and it killed me to see him like that. Right before Christian went to speak he took both of my hands in his and said, "Rose………." **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys please don't kill me ;) I had to leave it here but if I get 12 reviews I will put up the next chapter tomorrow. **

**So you know what you guys and girls got to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**XOXO ROZA**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**RPOV:**

"**Rose, Rose can you hear me?" "Rose please open your eyes, Rose oh god Rose wake the hell up." What the hell Adrian, But I was with Christian. I could feel someone shaking me and I felt really sick, "Do you mind not shaking the shit out of me please? I think I'm going to be sick." The shaking stopped and so did the yelling for all of three seconds, "OH MY GOD SHE IS WAKE, EVERYONE ROSE IS UP!" What the hell is going on? I wasn't sleeping I was talking to Christian, oh Christian where is he? "Adrian what the hell is going on? Why at the yelling about me being a wake, I was never sleeping. ****I Remember**** everything after Eddie left I went to go find some food, and I ran into Christian and we came back here to talk and then… then …. I don't remember what happened after that. The last thing I remember was you yelling and shaking me." Shit what the hell happened after I talked to Christian? Adrian just looked at me like I was crazy and really I was starting top think that I was going crazy. Without any warning Adrian pulled me to his chest and I heard rather then saw that he was crying, why the hell is he crying? "Adrian please tell me what is going on, Adrian why are you crying? Is everything ok?" He just held me closer and tighter and for a little while I just let him then he pulled away from me and I could see that he was crying, I reached up and wiped the tears away and said, " Adrian is everything ok?" He looked down at me and smiled and said, "It is now that you're awake." "Adrian what happened?" "Rose after Eddie left you fell asleep and we couldn't wake you up, I tried to get into your dreams and it was like there was this wall I couldn't get threw. God Rose I thought you would never wake up, I've been going crazy for days now you can't do that again to me I..." I cut him off, "Wait, how long have I been out for?" "Almost two weeks." What? Two weeks!! No I never even fell asleep, this can't be true that means that Christian and I never talked and that means he is still with Lissa. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks and there was nothing I could do to stop them, Adrian pulled me into him and held me there I whispered, "Christian." I just wish that he was here, how could it all be a dream how could something that felt so real be just a dream. I looked up at Adrian, "Adrian why did he leave me? How could he do this to me I need him." Adrian looked down at me curled into his lap with a look of pure pain, it was like he could feel what I was feeling and it was hurting him too. He watched me for a while then said, "Rose, Christian is in the other room; when he found out that something was wrong with you he came here and he hasn't left since. It's been almost two weeks and he won't leave, I had to fight with him to go feed. If you want him I will go get him for you." He said the last part and I could see how much pain I was causing him. "Adrian, could you please bring Christian in here?" He just nodded his head picked me up and placed me on the bed, and left the room to go get Christian. **

**A few minutes later Christian walked into the room and just stood by the door, I guess he was waiting for me to tell him to come in. "Christian you can come in here, you don't have to stand in the doorway you know." He looked around the door and took a couple of steps towards the bed and stopped a foot in front of him. I stood up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes and I remember all the great things that we did together, all the love that we had shared in that small amount of time we had together. I wanted nothing more then to throw myself into his arms and forget everything that has happened here, but I don't think that will ever happen. I wanted to take another step towards him but I didn't, I wouldn't mess things up with him and Lissa not matter who much I hate her right now. I couldn't take it anymore so I went back to sitting on the bed because if I hadn't then I would be throwing myself at Christian. More time passed with us just looking at each other then he spoke, "Rose how are you feeling? What happened to you, do you remember anything?" Well do I tell him the truth about what I remember, or do I just say that I don't remember anything. Well I did tell Adrian the truth but he would never tell anyone would he? Shit what do I do? I got up and ran into the other room and said, "Adrian I need to talk to you real fast." I didn't even give him a chance to say anything I just pulled him out into the hall way and shut the door behind us. "Adrian what do I tell Christian about what happened? I mean I told you the truth but should I tell him that too or should I say I don't know what happened?" He thought about it for a second and said, "Well Little Dhampir tell him whatever you want to tell him, don't worry about other people just worry about your self and what you want. If telling him the truth well make you feel better then do it, if it will hurt you more then don't tell him anything." I hate to admit it but for once Adrian was right I need to stop worrying about other people and just live for myself and telling Christian the truth would make me fell better, I hope. I reached up and kissed Adrian on the cheek and said thank you and I walked back into the room where Christian sat on the bed waiting for me. I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on the far end away from him because if I had to tell him the truth then I didn't want to be to close to him because then I would want him to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be ok, when I know that nothing is going to be ok not anymore. I looked down at my hands and started to tell him everything that I had remembered and it took a lot longer then when I had told Adrian because I had to stop like ten times to keep myself from crying while he was still here, because I will not cry in front of him anymore. When I had finished the whole story Christian had his head in his hands and it sounded as if he was crying, I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat still on the other end of the bed and waited for him to look at me or say something. We sat like this for almost ten minutes before he lifted his head and looked at me, He moved closer to me on the other side of the bed and just as he got to me I got up off of the bed and started walking around the room. I had to get up if I had let him touch me I would have lost it right then, I need to keep myself together till he leaves then I can sit here and cry all night. While I was thinking I hadn't realized that Christian was up and off the bed till he wrapped his arms around me from behind and he laid his head on top of mine. I stay very still in his arms trying to keep myself together, But Christian turned me around so that he could look at me and that's when I felt the first tear fall down my cheek. Before they cold reach the end of my face Christian's hand came up and wiped it away, he turned my face up so he could look into my eyes, "Rose." That one word was filled with so many different emotions, and one by one they passed threw his blue eyes for me to see. I pulled out of his arms and went to the bed and curled up in a ball on the pillows, I heard some movement that I thought was Christian leaving but I was wrong. I felt the bed move as he got into it and he wrapped his nice warm arms around me and pulled me as close as he could to his body, "Rose I love you. You are the only one I want to be with for the rest of for ever. Yes I still love Lissa but as a sister, I could never love her the way that I love you Rose. I need you to believe me , these past two weeks gave been hell I thought that I lost you and that I would never get to tell you how much you truly mean to me. Rose you are my world, my everything, my life and love and hope and I don't want to live without you. I'm sorry I hurt you and I never meant to do that." I lifted my head up and looked at him and I could see the truth in his eyed he meant every word that he said. I pulled my self off the bed and into his lap; I wrapped my arms and legs around his body and let myself cry, I had to let all the pain that I was feeling out and he just held me till I stopped. I felt so much better after that I tried to pull away only to have Christian tighten his hold on me, " I don't think so your not going any where, I haven't been able to hold you for two weeks there for your not moving till I say so." I saw the smile playing around his lips and it brought out my own smile too. "Oh Rose, I've missed your smile so much. I've missed you so much, I love you Rose." I looked into his beautiful blue and smiled, "I've missed you too Christian and I love you more." We sat like that for awhile before he let me go but he then grabbed my hand as I walked around the room just trying to think. I stopped walking around when I realized that I hadn't kissed him yet, god what had I been thinking and with that thought I threw myself at him and knocked him over into the bed, and put my lips to his and he didn't need anything more then that. I had stopped kissing him because I wasn't sure if everyone was still out in the other room waiting for us so I pulled away , " Christian I think everyone is still out in the other room waiting to see me or something like that. And I'm hungry and I really need a shower but we can pick this up later if you really want to." I smiled pup at him and he said, "Yea they are still out there and yea I would love to pick this back up later don't worry about that." We got off the bed and walked out into the other room together hand in hand and both of us with the biggest smile any one person could have. **

**ok i know i took a little longer then i said i would but my 4year old is really sick so i wont be posting for a few more days, but i hope you guys like the chapter dont for get to review!! i love hearing from everyone who reads you guys a GREAT!! like really u are.!**

**XOXO ROZA  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**CPOV:**

** Rose, my beautiful Rose was ok and she still loves me I still can't believe how things worked out for us. She just forgave me and that was it, I truly thought that I had lost her **

**forever. As we walked out of the bedroom hand in hand, I looked over and saw Adrian sitting in a chair in the corner of the room and he looked really upset. I knew the past couple**

** of weeks Adrian and Rose had gotten a lot closer, but now I could see that it was really going to hurt him this time around. I'm not sure why I cared at all about Adrian but I knew **

**he had taken care of Rose and had kept her out of jail after the whole thing with Lissa so maybe that was it. I looked over to Rose looking at Adrian and I could tell that she felt bad**

** and that seeing him in so much pain so hurting her too, I hate the fact that Rose is in pain because of him, but they are friends now I guess and Rose has always been that way with **

**the people she cared about but does she care about Adrian for more them just a friend? She looked over at me and put on a sad smile but I knew she was hurting, "Rose, if you **

**want to be with Adrian then I'm not going to stop you. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then I will let it be, I can see that you are both hurting right now..." She**

** cut me off, "Christian I love you more then anything in this world; but your right I do care about Adrian and seeing him in pain is hurting me, But I don't want to be with him like **

**that you are the only one I want to be with." Thank god she said because I don't like I could stand to lose Rose, she truly is my heart and soul I don't know what I would do without **

**her. I looked around the room at all of the people who had come here when they heard that something was wrong with Rose. I saw her mother and father, Lissa with a whole lot of **

**guardians. There were so many people that came here for Rose; I never realized how many people cared about her. I looked over at her and saw the she was seeing the same **

**thing, that she had a lot of people that loved and cared about her. I looked in the far corner of the room and saw my cousin Allixinia, or she likes to be called Lixi and her boyfriend **

**Gabriel or as I like to call him the cradle robber. I wanted to go and talk to them but I didn't want to bring Rose with me just yet, so I did something that I really didn't want to do. **

**"Rose why don't you go and talk to Adrian, it will make both of you feel better." She looked at me, "Are you sure?" I smiled, "Yes Rose go ahead I'll be fine." With that she walked**

** to one side of the room where Adrian was sitting and I went to the other side where my cousin stood.**

**As I walked over to talk to my cousin I thought about how I had found her again.....**

**_**FLASH BACK TWO WEEKS BEFORE**_**

**_ I can't believe Rose attacked Lissa like that; she has lost her mind I think, and then of course captain drunk comes and saves the day. God who the hell does he think he _**

**_is? I swear if he hadn't been holding Rose back I might just have set him on fire for fun. And that's another thing who does he think he is touching my girlfriend? Man I really _**

**_need to calm down, as I was walking around randomly thinking about how much I wanted to kill Ivashkov right now I saw someone standing by the trees at the end of the _**

**_path. It was a girl and she had long wavy black hair and she was tall I would say about Rose's height, then I saw some more movement and saw a guy standing there as well_**

**_. He was tall as well and from what I could see he had short black hair kind of messy but not. I kept walking closer when the girl turned around, and Holy Shit my mind _**

**_thought its Allixinia!! Oh my god I thought she was dead! "Allixinia is that really you?" I yelled. She ran right to me hugging me so tight, "Oh god, Christian. Oh I've missed _**

**_you so much." She said. I just looked at her she looked the same as when I last saw her three years ago, but now she was taller and her body well she didn't look like a normal_**

**_ Moroi her body was more like Rose's there I go again thinking about Rose. I really hope she is ok. I looked back at my cousin and saw her icy blue eyes were just like mine. I _**

**_saw movement off to the left side of her, it was a guy he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. I already did not like this guy, he looks to old for her and _**

**_really what's with the messy hair, and god people need to stop copying Adrian. He looked and dressed just like Adrian this is crazy, I mean his looks were different but they _**

**_way he dressed and did his hair was all Ivashkov, and he had the green eyes to go with it too. God can I ever just not have to think about that drunken ass! I looked to my _**

**_cousin, "Allixinia, how are you alive? I heard that the plane that you were on had went down, but they never found your body. How is it poss...?" I cut myself off because then _**

**_it hit me, someone brought her back to life just like Lissa had done to Rose. But wait that means that she would be Shadow kissed. But who could to that? She could have _**

**_brought her self back because I don't think that is possible and she is a fire user just like me, then I looked back and the man wrapped around her and I knew it had to be him. _**

**_"You, you're a spirit user aren't you? You saved her and now she is shadow kissed." They both just looked at each other kind of scared, "Allixinia don't worry I wont tell _**

**_anybody." "Christian would you please call me Lixi." "Ok Lixi, I have someone I want you to meet. Follow me." We all started off walking to Rose's room, I know that she is _**

**_mad at me but I really think that she would love to meet some other people that are like here and Lissa. As we are walking to Rose's room I see people running in and out of _**

**_her room some are yelling, I start to run and just I get into the door I see Adrian on the floor crying. I run over to him, "Adrian, what's wrong? Where is Rose?" I look around _**

**_and I don't see her. He looks up at me, " Christian I don't know what is wrong with her, Eddie was here talking to her and she was fine, but then when she didn't show up for _**

**_dinner I got worried so I came over here and I tried to wake her up but she just won't wake up. I can't get into her dreams either, I don't know what to do or what is wrong _**

**_with her." I felt my heart drop I ran into her room and saw Rose just laying there looking so peaceful. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to the beautiful angel lying _**

**_there, I picked up her hand and kissed it I bent down and whispered in her ear, "Rose, I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you. Please Rose wake up; I need you I can't live _**

**_with you, you're my whole world Rose." I kissed her lips and got up from the bed and walked out side where to my surprise was a room full of people looking so sad and _**

**_worried. I noticed Rose's mom and dad were sitting in the far corner of the room, and Adrian sitting in a chair and men he looked like a mess. I felt bad for him because he was _**

**_the one who had found Rose and I know that he really does love her I mean it's really hard not to. I looked over to my cousin she just looked at me, I sat down in a chair by _**

**_the window and I told myself that I would not move till Rose was awake._**

**_** END OF FLASH BACK**_**

** I walked up to Lixi she smiled at me, "So Rose is finally awake?" "Yes Rose is finally awake and well." I looked over at Gabriel and we just nodded at each other, I mean I still **

**don't like him but he isn't all that bad I guess maybe one day we could be friends. "So Lixi I want you to come and meet Rose, I think will really like you." I took her by the hand **

**and we started to walk over to where Rose stood with Adrian, she looked up and had a very pissed off look on her face. I looked down to where Rose was looking and saw the she **

**saw me holding some random girl's hand because she didn't know that this was my cousin, I looked back up at Rose and just smiled at her. "Rose, I have someone very important I **

**want you to meet." I said that and looked at her and she just gave me a looked that said I better hurry it up so I continued, "Rose this is my cousin Lixi, Lixi this is the famous Rose **

**Hathaway."**

**OMG!!! Please don't kill me I know I took forever to put this up, I am sooo sorry!!! Like really I am, I'm working on chapter 19 right now!! Promise! Hope u guys like the chapter, and go read me other stories if you haven't already! And stop by me profile and vote on my poll!!! Please and thank-u!! 3 oh and if somebody could please help me out with this spacing thing for some reason every time i post it always comes out very small print and so closely spaced when i type in in like size 14 but its just not helping and i am really sorry to those of you who have a hard time reading it bc of this. so if anyone knows how to fix it PLEASE HELP ME!! i'll love ya 4ever! ;)  
**

**XOXO ROZA**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters

**RPOV: **

His cousin, This girl in front of me was Christian's cousin man I really wasn't expecting that. He is so lucky too, because I don't think I could handle anymore girls around him at this point. I sat and looked at the girl in front of me and she did look like Christian in a lot of ways; the had the same color eyes and hair. She was a little shorter then me and her hair was just as long as mine. All in all she looked like she might be a nice person. Lixi her name was Lixi and I should probably say hi to her. " Hi," I said I wasn't sure what else to say to her. Christian stood by my holding my hand, " Hi Rose, Its very nice to met you. Christian has told me a lot about you." I looked over at Christian and he just smiled at me, " Well I hope some of it was good. But knowing him it wasn't." Everyone just laughed and Christian pulled me closer to him and he kissed the top of my head.

We stood there for a little while longer before Lixi and her boyfriend Gabriel had to leave to take care of some things. I pulled Christian down onto one of the chairs and I sat on his lap. Laying my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him. We sat like that till I became tired, I looked up into Christian's eyes and I could tell that he was sleepy too. But I couldn't get the talk that I had with Adrian out of my head…..

_Talk with Adrian…._

I sat across from him and the pain in his eyes was killing me, I didn't know what to say to him. I knew he saw me walk in with Christian and in the little bit of time we had spent together Adrian and I had gotten very close but, he is the king of the Moroi and married to Lissa although we had spent so many nights together and he help me get over the thought that Christian had left me to go back to Lissa. The time I spent with Adrian made me see that he was truly a great guy an that he had an amazing heart. " Little Dhampir .." Adrian said and he pulled me out of my thoughts which at the moment weren't going to help me with everything that needed to happen. I looked back up at him and he was just so breath taking, the messy brown hair and those beautiful green eyes; it made me heart break because no matter how many times I looked at him he would never be Christian to me. Yes I loved Adrian but not the same way that I love Christian or the way that I loved Dimitri so many years ago. Just thinking his name made my heart give a little pull, but I was better at thinking about him now. " Adrian.." I said looking at him, he pulled his chair closer to mine and looked deep into my eyes, " Rose, you awake. Are you ok?" I nodded my head because I didn't trust my own voice because the pain in his eyes and his voice was killing me.

He knew everything that I was going to say but he still stayed and waited for me to get myself together. I didn't want to lose Adrian and I knew that I could stay friends because he would always be my friend if I wanted him around, hell even when I didn't want him around back at the Academy he was still there. And I wasn't worried that Christian would make me stay away from him, but seeing the pain in his eyes I knew if I stayed friends with him it would hurt him more. I reached forward and took his hands in mine and I looked into his eyes and said , " Adrian, I love you. You know that right" He had a small smile playing his lips. " Yes Little Dhampir I know you love me, keep going." I thought about everything before I said anything so it was taking me a bit longer to get everything that I wanted to say out. " I don't want to lose you in my life, but I don't want to hurt you by making you stay around." He looked thoughtful then said, " Rose, it would cause me more pain to not have you in my life, then to just deal with the fact that you are with someone other then me. I can't lode you again Rose I need you in my life. When you left to go after him it killed me because I knew you would never come home, I will not go threw that type of pain again." I had another thought as well, " Adrian, what about Lissa? How does she feel with all the time that you are spending with me?" I asked not that I really cared about how she felt, but what can I say I'm noise. " She Isn't happy about it, but she has always known that I never loved her. Its always been you Rose, for me its always going to be you."

As I listened to Adrian as he spoke and I knew he meant what he said , " I don't want to lose you in my life either you are one of my best friends. If you say that you can deal with it then I will believe you, but I want you to know that I won't be staying here at the court I have to go home soon, but if it's ok with Christian you can come and visit." he nodded his head at me and stood up pulling me up with him, hugging me so tightly he said, " He if ever hurts you Rose I will always be waiting. I'll never give up Little Dhampir." I pulled back and smiled at him, " I wouldn't have it any other way Adrian."

_End of talk….._

As I sat there in Christian's arms I was looking over at Adrian, and he looked so sad. I knew it was because of everything and I couldn't help it that I wanted to go back over there and talk to him some more. I tore my eyes away from Adrian who knew I was looking at him; I looked around the room and saw so many people here for me. I guess I never knew just how many people cared about me. My mom and dad were here, along with some people I knew back from school. Guardians from all over court, I was busy looking around the room when the door opened and Lissa walked in with her Guardians.

She stopped and looked around the room and when her eyes found mine I felt threw the bond that I was the one she was looking for, but then she saw Adrian sitting alone and she starting walking towards him. He looked up as he felt her there, and then looked at me. I didn't know what to do at this point but I felt Christian grab hold of my arm because I stood up with even knowing it. I looked into his eyes and said, " We need to save Adrian, so you can come with me or you can stay here." He looked at me and then over to where Adrian was standing next to Lissa. " Fine lets go save the drunk." With that I took his hand and we walked over to where they were and I could hear Lissa yapping, " … Why are you even here she doesn't want you. Your just sitting here by your self. God Adrian when are you going to get over her, I've given you years. JUST GET OVER HER ALREADY! SHE DOEANT LOVE YOU AND SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU." She yelled. And just like that I ran across the room and just as I was about to grab her my mom jumped in the middle of us.

" Rose, let it go." my mom said, Adrian walked around Lissa and came to stand in front of me, " Little Dhampir, it's ok. Please relax I don't care what she has to say." I looked over to where Lissa was standing and saw that she was really scared. Focusing back on Adrian I said, " You know I care about you Adrian, and you know that I want you in my life." I felt Christian come up form behind me and wrap his arms around me, I turned in his arms and kissed him. " Mom you can let me go now I'm fine." I said and she did and I then walked over to where Lissa was and everybody in the room was still and quite when I got within a foot of her I said, " Next time you feel the need to tell others how I feel you might want to ask me first." " Oh and by the way Lissa, I think you're the one who has to get over me, Because the way I look at it you've lost all of the men in you life to me." Adrian lost it right there and started laughing and so did Christian too. The look on Lissa's face was great, it made me start to laugh as well. She turned and walked out of the room and after that people slowly started leaving my room.

By the end of the night it was just Christian, Adrian , and my self left. We got some food brought to the room and we watched a movie together. After the movie Adrian stood up and said, " Well I better be going, I've got along day tomorrow. Will I see you again before you leave?" " Yea, we'll stop by before we leave don't worry." Christian said, and I just looked at him. I guess he doesn't mind Adrian as much anymore, well that could work. We said good-bye and good night to Adrian, when Christian turned me to face him and he said three words that I will never get tired of hearing, " I love you."

**Ok I know you guys might hate me but I just couldn't think of anything to write for a really long time. **

**XOXO Roza **


	20. AN

Ok I am soo sorry I haven't updated in like forever and a week, I had A LOT of personal stuff happen in my life. But just so everyone knows I will start working on all my stories tonight , I've hit a writers block with my stories so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear what all of you are thinking . And I am just going to put it put there that i need a beta because i am going over all my work and dear god why didn't you people ever tell me to fix this stuff lol its so bad! So if any of you would like to beta for me just PM me and let me know

Also oh man i can't wait for Dec,7 ! I'm going to the opening day book signing in NYC for the new book! yay me !

Thankx so much.

XOXO ROZA


End file.
